Adam's Princess
by LexiAmbroseCabana
Summary: The story of how Adam and Casey met and their unusual relationship. Edge/OC(Casey) Rated for language and strong adult themes/situations later down the road. Prequel to The Third Bella, but it doesn't tie into those stories.
1. Introductions

He wasn't exactly in the mood to be at FCW. But the staff wanted help and he wasn't about to turn down an opportunity to possibly work with attractive women. If he was lucky, he'd find his next sub in the group. He wouldn't be disappointed if nobody stuck out in the crowd, since most rookies are barely discovering who they could truly be by the time they sign their developmental contract. But he did see plenty of personality in the set of triplets that were the first to walk through the door. He could already tell that the one in the middle was the shyest, but she worked much harder than her sisters did when it came to trying to master something. He saw that she was desperate to prove something. To who, he wouldn't know until he spoke to her one-on-one. Something he had every intention of doing before she left.

"Hey, DeMott, who's the pretty brunette with the perfect tan and ambition?" Bill DeMott, one of the head trainers at FCW, gave him a look, but the answer he was looking for.

"That would be Casey. She and her sisters are going for the triplet gimmick, but she's younger than the twins by a couple years." DeMott informed, looking from the woman, who was getting instruction from William Regal, to the man known as The Rated R Superstar.

"I want to chat with her before she leaves today."

"We didn't call you down here to seduce the future Divas." DeMott argued and the blonde sighed.

"The fact that you would think that I only want to seduce her is offending. I'm just going to introduce myself and offer to train her. She seems like she's got a lot that she wants to prove, and I want to help her."

"I'll let her know that she's been personally scouted."

"Thank you."

Casey noticed the well-known man watching her from where he leaned against an unused practice ring. She also noticed DeMott coming towards her from the man known to her as Edge. The look on his face told her that he wasn't at all interested in what he was about to do, which made her wonder if Edge wanted her for something that DeMott saw as unethical. Personally, she wouldn't mind being a notch in the legendary man's bedpost. But that was the fangirl in her speaking. The professionalist in her told her to focus on making it to the main roster and worry about who she wanted to fuck later.

"Edge is requesting that you speak with him before you leave today. He's interested in training you. Go talk to him so you don't waste too much time."

"Yes sir." She nodded before making her way over to him, her heart bating what felt like a mile a minute.

"Adam Copeland." He greeted with a warm smile, extending his hand.

"Casey Colace-Garcia, or Bella. Its up to your discretion." She introduced herself with a smile that gave away her excitement to finally meet him.

"It's a pleasure. Step into my office, I've got an offer for you that'll be difficult to refuse." He prompted, hopping up onto the ring apron and pulling her up with him. She stepped over the middle rope that he lowered for her by sitting on it, and he followed suit before sitting cross legged in the middle of the ring. "Tell me a bit about yourself, Casey."

"Well, I'm twenty one, the youngest of three, my older sisters are twins that are also training here, my favorite color is blue, I used to play tennis and ballet dance."

"So you're light on your feet and your cardio is spectacular?"

"Pretty much. I'm certain that my sisters are way more interesting than me. Nikki used to work at Hooters, y'know."

"I'm interested in you, Casey. You've got this fire in your eyes, and I can see that you're trying to prove something. What are you trying to prove?"

"That I can do this. My sisters don't think I'm cut out for this, even though they dragged me down here with them." Casey explained and he nodded.

"I think you can do this, so here's my offer. You and me, one on one sessions twice a week on top of your FCW training. I can make you the next Trish Stratus, but you've got to give me everything you've got."

"You've got it."

"We won't have a set in stone training schedule, because I don't have a set in stone schedule. But I can guarantee two days of the work week, you can have your weekends to party and be a twenty one year old girl. Did you drive yourself here?"

"No, my sister drove."

"Then day one is today. Get back to work, pretty lady."

"Yes sir." He couldn't deny the way his dick twitched at being called 'sir'. He couldn't deny that he liked her calling him 'sir'. Maybe he'd found his new sub out of this group of rookies, after all. "Why are you smiling at me like that?" Casey asked and he looked at her with a smirk.

"I like the formality."

"I'll keep that in mind." She said with a wink before using the bottom rope as a springboard for her to hop over the ropes and onto the other side of the apron before dropping down to the floor. She was certainly something, and he couldn't wait to get to know her better.


	2. Getting To Know Each Other

"Alright, Casey. Now that I've got you all to myself," Adam gave his sexiest smirk and Casey blushed from where she sat atop the turnbuckles. "and I mean that literally since nobody else is here but us, we're going to get to know each other, since I didn't think to bring my wrestling gear."

"You can't wrestle in your boxers? Shame." She teased, not expecting him to stand on the bottom ropes and corner her. "You smell good." She mumbled, looking up at him and that smirk.

"You think that you're funny, huh?"

"I've been told that I am." She responded with a smirk of her own, trying to keep control of her body durning this particular situation.

"What would you do if I Superplexed you right now?" He asked and she shrugged, looking him dead in the eye.

"I'd say that I deserved it for teasing you. A student shouldn't tease her teacher."

"You can tease me any time, darlin'. Come sit." He said softly, taking her small hands in his as he stepped down from the bottom rope and she stood on the second rope before hopping down to the mat. "I like to think of myself as a fun guy, and lord knows I'll be teasing the hell outta your cute ass, so why not?"

"That's good to know." She said with a laugh as she sat down and he nodded, following her lead. "So, what else is there to know about me?"

"Birthday?"

"April seventh, eighty-six."

"October thirtieth, seventy-three. Now you ask a question." He prompted and she nodded.

"How tall are you?"

"Six-five."

"Five-six."

"Where are you from?"

"Scottsdale." She was quick on the trigger with the simple questions, he liked that.

"Orangeville."

"Orangeville?" She repeated slowly, making sure that she heard him right.

"It's right outside of Toronto." He clarified and she nodded.

"I don't know my Canadian Geography." She admitted with a sheepish grin and he shrugged, giving her knee a gentle squeeze.

"Most Americans don't."

* * *

It had been a week since she had started training with Adam and he decided to take her on a mini road trip along the Florida coast. He used that time to quiz her on her knowledge of WWE History and asked her questions about her love and sex life. He was a bit stunned to learn that he had a more active sex life than a twenty one year old bombshell, but he was more than willing to change that if she'd let him.

"Y'know, sweetheart, the point of road trips isn't to be talkative as hell during the drive, and then be silent once we stop." He chided, looking over at her from where he sat beside her on the hood of his car. She looked over at him and smiled sheepishly, slightly embarrassed.

"Sorry. I was kinda awestruck by the view." She admitted, and he shook his head with a grin.

"Don't apologize. It's a great view. I've always liked to watch the sunset."

"You don't seem like the sunset kind of guy. No offense."

"None taken. I bet I don't look like much of a reader, ether. I'm not, by the way." He whispered the last part and she giggled.

"Y'know, I've never gone on a five hour drive with a man I haven't known for more than a week, before." She said softly and he rose an eyebrow.

"I've actually never done this with a woman before. You just seemed so tense, I felt like I needed to get you to loosen up somehow, y'know?" He explained and she nodded.

"I'm kinda awkward when I first meet people. When I warm up to people, I can be wild."

"Can I warm you up right now?" He asked, that ladykiller smirk on his face and she bit her lip. He couldn't see her eyes because she was wearing aviators that looked really great on her, but he imagined that she was calculating her options. After a few seconds of dead silence between the two, with only the sound of the waves crashing against the cliff side below them being heard, she spoke.

"How?"

"We'll go as far as you'll let me go." He assured, pulling down her sunglasses so she could clearly see the sincerity in his eyes.

"Aren't you worried about somebody seeing us? I mean, I'm a nobody right now, but this could ruin your career."

"Let's look around for a sec, sweetheart. We're the only people out here." He assured, pulling her so that she straddled his lap. "Just forget about everything and focus on me, Casey." She nodded and he offered a supportive smile before she pressed her lips to his, still slightly unsure of what he wanted from her. But she found some assurance when his hand slid up her back to cup the back of her neck while his arm wrapped around her waist to hold her tight to him as his tongue slid across the seam of her lips before pushing through and into her mouth. She found some confidence when she sucked on his tongue and he groaned before pulling away.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked and he shook his head with a grin.

"Nah, I was just going to warn you that if you did more of that, we wouldn't be going at your pace much longer." He laughed and she bit her lip, but he tugged her lip out of her teeth with his. "Let me do the lip biting, honey."

"Am I allowed to bite other places?"

"Anywhere but my dick." He joked as his hands started to knead her breasts through her camisole and let his mouth get familiar with the skin on her neck, finding great pride in the small moans leaving her mouth. **  
**


	3. Interruptions

"So you fucked him?" Nikki asked in a hushed whisper as they entered the FCW training center. Casey only nodded with a smirk, more than proud of herself for letting loose with Adam. "How was it?"

"Phenomenal. Like, he lives up to the hype."

"Wanna give me a shining recommendation?" Nikki teased and Casey shook her head.

"Nope. I'm afraid this one is all mine."

"Speak of the devil." Nikki mumbled, seeing Adam wave Casey over. "I wanna go one-on-one with you, today."

"For sure." Casey called as she branched away from her sister and over to Adam.

"Good morning, sweetheart."

"Good morning, Mr. Copeland. How can I be of assistance on this fine morning?" Her and that fucking formality would be the death of him. He just knew it.

"I, actually, need to speak with you in absolute private about something really important."

"You don't have any STDs do you?" She asked quietly and he was quick to shake his head as he started to guide her to the side door.

"Hell no. I'm clean. If I wasn't, we wouldn't have had unprotected sex."

"That's a relief. What's up, then?" She said softly as she looked up at him, a hint of worry in her eyes.

"I've got a sixteen day stretch coming up where I'm only on the road. So that's sixteen days without training you, or seeing you for that matter." He mumbled, kicking at a rock on the ground as she sighed.

"Sixteen days isn't too bad, though."

"It is when all I can think about is having sex with you, sweetheart." He argued, cupping her cheek and stroking her soft skin with his thumb. "All I want is more of you."

"I'd gladly spend the day with you before you left, but I have training and I promised my sister we'd go one-on-one."

"So warm up, give her the match, and I'll get you out of training today."

"I dunno, Adam." She mumbled, biting her bottom lip.

"What did I tell you about lip biting?" He teased, smirking when she instantly released her lip. "I'll talk to DeMott and Regal. You go do your thing." She nodded and moved to head back inside, but he pulled her back so he could kiss her softly. "Now go."

"Yes sir." She mock saluted him before she went back inside and got ready to spar with her sister.

"Casey! We started five minutes ago! Where have you been!?" DeMott scolded and she stopped to stand in front of him.

"I'm sorry, sir. I was-" She started to ramble, but was cut off.

"It's my fault, Bill. I was telling her that I wanted to see her go one-on-one with somebody and then steal her away for the day to go over the moves she used and how they can be perfected. If that's alright with you, of course." Adam explained, draping an arm across Casey's shoulders while DeMott stroked his chin.

"I suppose that'll be alright. You're on the road after this, huh?"

"I leave tomorrow morning for a sixteen day stretch." Adam informed and DeMott whistled. "Go get ready." He gave Casey a gentle nudge and she nodded, heading for the locker room.

* * *

"Your flying forearm needs some fine tuning." He said softly, trying not to further aggravate her headache. "Your sister, on the other hand, needs some fine tuning everywhere."

"Tell me about it." Casey muttered, adjusting the icepack against her head. "Are we sure I don't have a concussion?" She asked, looking over to see Adam shake his head.

"They said you didn't, but if you want me to take you to the hospital, I will." He offered, looking over at her and she could see the concern in his eyes.

"I'll be okay. Where are going?"

"My place." She nodded slowly, trying to contain her excitement. "That's fine with you, right?"

"Yeah, you're dropping me off later tonight, or tomorrow morning, right?"

"Sure, whatever you want, sweetheart." He assured, taking her hand in his as he pulled into his neighborhood.

"I didn't peg you as the suburbia kind of guy."

"Jericho conned me into it." He admitted with a chuckle as he pulled into the driveway and shut off the car. He looked over at Casey, but sighed when he looked passed her to see Chris waving enthusiastically as he walked down the street. "Oh lord."

"What's wrong?"

"You're about to meet Chris. He's a bit of an ass, but you'll like him." Adam assured as he opened his door and Casey followed his lead.

"You didn't mention that she was hotter than hell during an indian summer. How are you doing, I'm the happily married Chris Jericho." Chris greeted with a grin and Casey giggled as she shook his hand.

"Casey Colace-Garcia."

"I could listen to you talk all day." Chris complimented and Casey blushed as Adam pulled her into his side. "So you're training her?"

"Among other things." Adam winked down at Casey, who smiled.

"She looks tired, so I'm gonna let you go. I'll see you around, Miss Casey."

"For sure." Casey called as Adam pulled her towards the house. "It's bigger on the inside." She mumbled and Adam smirked as he set her bag on the floor by the staircase.

"I'll give you the grand tour."

"Let me make you lunch." She requested from where she sat on his lap and he shook his head.

"It's my house, I don't want you slaving over me your first time here." He argued and she rolled her eyes.

"Who said I was slaving? I just want to make you some kind of lunch. Please?" She begged, sticking her bottom lip out in a pout, but he pressed his lips to hers, sucking her bottom lip into his mouth for a moment.

"Next time, I promise." He assured, moving to lay her down on the couch and hovering over her, pressing his lips to hers again. Her arms wrapped around his neck, playing with his hair as his hips started to grind against hers. She moaned, pulling away from his mouth to kiss, nip, and suck at his neck. "No hickies, sweetheart." He whispered his warning into her ear, not paying any attention to the fact that his front door was just opened.

"Adam, please."

"What do you want, Casey?"

"I want you." She whispered into his ear before nipping at his ear lobe.

"Hey, Adam! I got that thing you wanted me to get for you!" The third voice in the room made the two separate from each other, both sitting up slightly to look over the back of the couch at the intruder, Adam's best friend.

"That's great. I'm kind of busy, Jay." Adam mumbled as Casey laid back down.

"Oh, she's one of the FCW rookies, right?" Jay asked and Adam nodded.

"Yeah, I'm training her. Go home, Jay."

"I didn't know you could get paid to sleep with rookies."

"I'm not getting paid to train her. Go. Home. Jason."

"You look a bit frustrated. I'll make my leave. Keys are in the glovebox."

"Thank you, Jay." Adam watched as his friend left and looked down at Casey as the door slammed shut. "Sorry about that. Where were we?"

"I think we were at the part where we go upstairs."

"Yes, let's." He stated as he stood and lifted Casey over his shoulder before carrying her up the stairs and to his bedroom. She giggled as he gently tossed her onto the bed and watched as he eagerly shed his jeans and socks, taking notice of the prominent bulge in his boxers. She took off her jeans and sat up so he could pull her shirt off and pulled his shirt off of his body. "I love the lace." He murmured against the fabric of her bra and she smiled as she arched into his touch. "Patience, sweetheart."

"I'm not a very patient person."

"I can fix that." He assured, kissing down her stomach to the waistband of her underwear, then kissed and nipped along her waistline as his thumbs hooked into the waistband and he pulled them down slowly. "I didn't get to get this close Saturday." He reminded her, looking up to see her chewing on her lip. "So fucking sexy."

"Adam, please." She begged and he smirked, sitting up so he could push down his boxers.

"What do you want, sweetheart?" He asked reaching behind her to unclasp her bra.

"I want you to fuck me."

"Oh? Not into the slow passionate sex?"

"I am, just not right no- oh fuck!" She moaned upon the rough intrusion of his hard length into her pussy.

"You like that, huh?" He asked, pulling out so only the tip remained and slammed back in, relishing in her loud moans. "Something tells me that you do."

"Oh, fuck, yes." He felt her nails start to dig into his back and stopped, reaching back to take her hands in his.

"No marks." He reminded with a groan as he started to thrust faster, slamming his hips into hers with enough force that he knew she'd be bruised. He felt her grip on his hands tighten, not enough to cause him any pain, but enough to let him know that she was close to coming undone. "Cum for me, sweetheart."

As if waiting for him to tell her to let go, her eyes shut tight and his name left her mouth among a string of curses as he watched, mesmerized by her beauty as the pace of his hips slowed considerably. It wasn't until she came down from her high that she noticed the change in pace and looked up at him quizzically.

"What are you thinking about?"

"How beautiful you are." He murmured, pushing her hair from her face as he became focused on getting himself off. He buried his face into her neck, nipping and sucking at her skin as his thrusts regained their quick pace until he came, biting into her neck hard enough to break the skin and not bothering to pull out as his seed shot into her body.

"Fuck, Casey." He groaned as he pulled out and laid beside her. She only looked over at him so he could kiss her softly, but pulled away as his phone rang and he sighed. "Fucking interruptions."


	4. The Day After

Adam woke up alone in bed and frowned. Of course she would leave him while he was asleep. Why wouldn't she want to sleep in her own bed, and not his? So he did what any bachelor would do and pulled on his boxers before he went downstairs to make himself breakfast. But, he was surprised to see Casey standing over the stove, dancing along to the Foo Fighters, wearing only her underwear and his shirt that was knotted in the back.

"Good morning." She greeted with a smile and he smiled walking towards her.

"Morning." He murmured, kissing her softly and wrapping his arms around her waist. "I thought you left."

"How could I leave, when you're my ride home?" She teased, and he smirked.

"Yeah, about that. I got you something."

"Isn't it a bit early for gifts?" Casey asked, stirring the eggs and turning the sausage over.

"It's more of a convenience factor for you, since you don't have a car."

"You didn't buy me a car." She stated, looking up into his playful smile. "Adam!"

"You act like its a big deal."

"It kind of is." She mumbled. "I figured that you wanted a shit ton of protein for breakfast."

"You're lovely, and it's not a big deal. Are you worried about what your sisters will say?"

"Kind of. But I don't want people think that I'm using you for your money."

"It doesn't matter what other people think about what we have together. What matters is that we know that you're not using me for my money, okay?"

"Okay. Oh, and before I forget. Amy called before I got out of bed and I just ignored it so you could get some sleep before you left."

"Thank you, darlin'. I'm not in the mood to deal with her shit today."

"What's the story there?" Casey asked, leaning her head back on his chest and he sighed.

"Another time, Princess. I promise. I'd have to give a lot of back story and we don't have that kind of time. I have time for being with you, and last minute bag checking before my cab gets here at noon." She nodded and turned off the burners and he kissed her head.

"I'm still mad that you bought me a car."

"It's not a Lamborghini, if that's what you're worried about."

"What is it?"

"I dunno. I just know that it's nice." He mumbled, getting out two plates and forks for them.

* * *

"I'll call you when I land. Keys are in the glovebox." Adam told her, kissing her softly. He could see the conflict in her eyes over the expensive gift, even after hours of coaxing and trying to get her to just accept it. "It's yours."

"It's only been a week, and I didn't sign anything so technically it's yours." She countered, and he shrugged.

"Technically, yes. I got you excused from training today, and I used your head as the excuse." He informed and she nodded. "I figured you were sore and I saw the bruises in the shower, so I got you off in more ways than one this morning."

"I appreciate it. That gives me time to think up a good reason as to why you bought me a four hundred thousand dollar Benz."

"Just don't tell them how much it costs. Simple. Or just say that I'm letting you drive it while I'm gone."

"You're so smart. Holy shit." Casey gushed and Adam smirked as his cab pulled up.

"I'm aware. You know how to get home?"

"Yes sir. Don't forget to call."

"Don't forget to rub some more cream on those bruises." Casey nodded and gave the tube of cream he had given her a shake before he kissed her softly and she smiled against his lips.

"I miss you already." She called as he pulled his suitcase to the cab and she opened the door to the Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren and watched as he got into the cab and the cab drove off. She sat down in the drivers seat and opened the glove box, pulling the keys out and investigating them. "This feels so wrong." She mumbled, putting the keys back and getting out of the car.

"What are you doing?" Jay asked from down the street, spotting Casey sitting on the curb.

"Can you call me a cab? My phone is dead."

"Why? You have the Benz."

"I don't feel right taking it. I don't deserve it, especially when I've only known him for like a week." Casey explained a Jay looked really confused when he stopped to sit beside her.

"I know Adam better than anyone. He's an excellent judge of character. I'll admit, I'm not sure why he bought you a car, but you're obviously something more to him than just a rookie good for sex. He doesn't just being anybody home with him, and he certainly doesn't give his one night stands four hundred thousand dollar gifts. But, if you want, I'll call a cab for you and park the Benz in Adam's garage for you."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. You've got class, Casey. Hopefully Adam keeps you around." Jay mumbled before putting the phone up to his ear.

* * *

_"Jay told me that you took a cab home." _She didn't like the tone of Adam's voice. He sounded upset, and she didn't like being the cause of that upset.

"I didn't feel right. I'm sorry if I upset you by going with my gut."

_"No, no. Honey, don't be sorry. I like that respect you have for me. Jay spoke pretty fondly of you, and he rarely vouches for people."_

"That's awesome. Holy shit I'm sore." She groaned as she laid back on her bed and he chuckled.

_"Well now I know that I'm a good lover."_ Adam teased and Casey rolled her eyes._ "But I do want you driving that car, Casey."_

"Adam, I don't-"

_"Princess. I'm not asking you, I'm telling you. You're going to be driving that car."_ There was something about the authority in his tone that turned her on. She wasn't sure why, but it did.

"Fine. How do you suggest I go about picking it up?"

_"I'll call Jay, he'll take care of it before he leaves."_

"Okay. How was your flight?"

_"It was a flight. Nothing special. How was your day off?"_

"I spent it well." Laying in bed and wishing he was there wasn't exactly the best was to waste a day off, but it was good enough to her.

_"That's good to hear. The show is about to start soon, babe. I'll call you later."_

"Alrighty. Good luck." She wished before hanging up and smiling at the ceiling.

"What's got you all happy?" Nikki asked, looking in from the doorway of Casey's bedroom as the younger woman eased herself into a sitting position.

"Why didn't you come home last night?" Brie asked and Casey bit her lip.

"You see, there's a really good answer to both of your questions and that answer is Adam. Goodnight, ladies."


	5. What Are We?

To say that she was having withdrawals from Adam would make perfect sense. She was really irritable and snippy, having snapped at her sisters plenty of times, especially when they asked about the car that the man who they knew as Christian, but Casey knew him as Jay, had driven to FCW and unceremoniously tossed them to Casey before waving to Regal and walking out. They didn't understand it, Casey certainly didn't understand it, but they kept asking her about it and she kept telling them that she didn't know. They didn't buy that she didn't know why he just tossed her car keys, but Casey's concern was the extra key on the ring, that wasn't on there when she had first held the keys. She didn't even know what she and Adam were, and he was giving her a car and extra key that she could only assume was to his house, and that just screamed "relationship".

_"... Are you even listening, Casey?" _Adam asked on the other line, and Casey reminded herself that she was on the phone.

"Sorry. I got caught up in my thoughts and-"

_"What's on your mind?"_

"It can wait. Finish what you were saying, Adam." He sighed, but obliged, repeating the story of how he hurt his shoulder at the house show and was told to just go home for a few days, but refused, regardless of how much he missed her.

_"... Now it's your turn, Casey."_

"What are we, Adam?"

_"What do you mean?"_

"Like us? I get the student/teacher relationship thing we kind of have, but then there's the great sex, the car, and the extra key on the key ring. Adam, I'm-"

_"I have my ideas on what I want us to be, but it's solely on what you want. You say no, we can still have the great sex and you can have the car and the key to my house, because I trust you. But I want to be your dom."_

"My what?" Casey asked, having not heard Adam clearly.

_"Your dominant."_

"What does that mean?" The pure naivety of her tone and question warmed his heart, but concerned him.

_"You've never head of a dom/sub relationship?"_

"Nope." She popped the p, and he sighed. "I was a sheltered child growing up, and I'm even more sheltered as an adult, Adam."

_"You've got some homework to do, Princess."_

"Yes sir. I've got to get home, anyways."

_"Where are you?" _He asked, knowing that Casey wasn't the type to just go out by herself for no reason.

"I had to get away from my sisters. They won't leave me alone about this fucking car and I'm stressing myself out over it." Casey explained and Adam sighed.

_"Well, you have a key to my house, why don't you just stay the night there and relax?"_ He suggested and she shook her head.

"Can't. They'll be on my ass even more once I go to FCW in the morning. I would, but the last thing I need is another 'where the fuck were you, we were worried sick' lecture."

_"Damn. Alright."_

"I do appreciate the offer, Adam."

_"I know. It's getting late."_ He yawned and she nodded, watching the sun as it started to set. "_You should be getting home. A beautiful girl in a nice car will attract some trouble out in the dark."_

"Yeah, I know." She mumbled as she started the car up and put it in reverse. "Should I let you go?"

_"Yeah, but text me when you get home so I know you got home alright."_

"Will do. Sweet dreams, Adam."

_"I'll be dreaming of you, Casey."_ She grinned as he hung up and tossed her phone onto the passenger's seat. He certainly was something else.

* * *

"So you and your fancy car have decided to grace us with your presence?" Nikki asked and Casey sighed, but didn't look up from her phone as she texted Adam and let him know that she got home alright.

"I live here, don't I?" Casey asked, looking her older sister dead in the eye.

"I thought you would be moving in with Adam."

"We're not that serious." Casey countered, walking passed her sister and towards her room.

"He bought you a four hundred thousand dollar car! How is that not serious!?"

"He didn't buy it for me! He's letting me drive it while he's gone. Simple as that. Now, I'm going to bed because I have a TV match tomorrow. Good night." But Casey wasn't going to bed. Instead, she was doing the research Adam told her to do. It was something he wanted to do, so regardless of whether or not she fully understood the whole process, the least she could do is some reading and maybe watch a video or two.

* * *

**So that's chapter five. If you guys would be so kind as to leave reviews or PM me with your opinions of how this is so far, that'd be great. :) **


	6. Meeting

She lightly drummed on the steering wheel as she stopped at yet another red light. Adam came home this morning, and sent her a text with an address for her to meet him at. It was a bit off the beaten track, but she assumed that a conversation of this caliber had to take place in a very private place. Regardless do the conversation they were about to have that made her slightly nervous, she was excited to see Adam again. Phone sex was not enough for her and she needed to feel him.

"Did you find the place okay?" A thirty-three year old Adam asked as a twenty-one year old Casey entered the abandoned looking cafe.

"A bit off the beaten track, but it wasn't too difficult."

"That's good to hear, darlin'. Have you given my...proposition any thought?" He asked as Casey sat down across from him with a small smile.

"I have, actually. But I did some googling and that looks like its really brutal and painful on my-"

"You were obviously looking in the wrong places, honey. I'm not that mean of a guy. I'm not going to hit you because you forgot to make your bed." He assured, pulling her hands apart and holding them in his. She could see the sincerity in his eyes and nodded.

"I believe you."

"So, you want to give this a try?" He asked and she nodded. "A verbal response, please."

"Yes, I would like to give this a try."

"Awesome." He grinned, pulling a large yellow envelope from what seemed to be nowhere. "We just have to go over a few things and sign some shit. Boring, I know, but this is the safest way to do something like this. We'll get kinky as hell, but you need to trust that I'll always have your safety in mind." Adam explained, pulling a small stack of papers out of the envelope and setting them on it neatly.

"How many pages is this?" Casey asked and Adam shrugged.

"Should be no more than three. Page one is my rules for outside of the bedroom, page two is a list of rules for inside the bedroom and the different kinks I have, and three is just a contract saying that you read all the rules and you won't be a major bitch should this agreement end badly and tell the world about this little hobby of mine."

"Seems simple enough." Casey mumbled, reading each rule carefully. "Number three says that I can make no physical contact with other men, that's a bit difficult considering my job."

"Physical as in not professionally. Formal handshakes and ring work is fine, but I don't want other men all over what is mine." Adam explained and she nodded. "I appreciate you asking for the clarification."

"I appreciate you making it clear to me, Mr. Copeland." She spoke with a wink and he smirked, lightly nudging her foot with his as she set the outside rules aside and picked up the bedroom rules. "So I've got to get on birth control." Casey mumbled, reading rule one and Adam nodded as he moved to sit beside her at the table and draped his arm across her shoulders.

"I missed you." He mumbled, pressing his face into her neck.

"I missed you, too, Mr. Copeland."

"We're all alone in here, Princess."

"For serious? This looks like an actively used cafe."

"I had it cleaned this morning before I got here." He explained as he worked on her neck with his mouth.

"You're ruining my focus on these rules of yours." She complained, but he paid no mind and continued to do what he wanted with his mouth while his hand started to massage her thigh. "Adam, I'm serious."

"You can go back to that later. When we're alone, I'm your priority, and you're my priority twenty-four seven. You're so tense, Princess, let me take care of you."

"Adam, I-"

"Shhh. Don't speak unless I'm hurting you." He mumbled, turning her head so he could kiss her while the hand on her thigh moved to unbutton her jeans. Her phone started to ring and he pulled away, seeing the conflict in her eyes as she checked to see who was calling. "Who is it?"

"Nikki. I'll call her back later."

"You packed a bag like I asked, right?"

"I packed a weeks worth of shit."

"Good girl. We'll leave that at my place." She nodded and he started to pull at her jeans when his phone rang and he sighed, seeing that it was Vince. "Go back to the papers while I take this, okay?" She nodded and he stood, heading outside to take the call. While he was out, she read through the Bedroom rules and bit her lip at the list of disciplinary actions he'd take based on the level of her insubordination. She wasn't sure she'd be able to handle being whipped with a riding crop, and that wasn't even the worst one. But he had quite a few kinks that she'd have to adjust to, especially the daddy thing. Various forms of roleplay and bondage(another thing she'd have to google later), she would be fine with, but there was something about calling him daddy in bed that aroused her, but she felt that being turned on by that shouldn't arouse her.

"At least this comes with medical benefits." She mumbled to herself as she set the bedroom rules aside and started to look over the contract.


	7. Sex Torture Dungeon

"Are you googling bondage?" Adam asked, glancing over at Casey's laptop while he waited for the chicken to cook and she nodded. "Princess, you could've just asked. I would've taken you down to the basement and everything, since we really only go to the basement when I need to punish you."

"You have your own sex torture dungeon?" She asked, looking up at him with wide eyes as he chuckled.

"You could call it that. It wouldn't be torture, the safe word would still save you if I got out of hand or you felt endangered." She nodded and he kissed her forehead. "The chances of that happening are very slim, because I said this earlier, and I meant it. Your safety will be on my mind twenty four seven, more so when we're in a potentially dangerous situation. A lot of things could potentially go wrong with these things, so you'll have to communicate with me until we get used to each other's tells and such."

"I can do that."

"I know you can. We'll walk around the basement together after dinner, okay?"

"Okay. You hold true to that list in the bedroom rules, right?"

"I'm assuming you meant the punishments and my answer is yes. I'm very precise when it comes to this. Did you call your sister back?"

"I left her a voicemail and told her I'd be staying here for a couple days."

"Good girl. Go get washed up for dinner." He instructed, shutting her laptop and taking it from her.

"Yes sir."

* * *

"Hopefully I don't have to bring you down here often but, when I do, you should know that you've fucked up." Adam told her as he lead her down the stairs into the basement, holding her hand in his.

"Will you tell me what I did?" She asked and he looked back at her.

"While I punish you, I will. I'm a believer in fresh starts, so every day will be a new day for us. Unless you make the same mistake over and over again, those will add up because I won't stand for that." He explained as he turned on the light and her mouth opened slightly as she took in all of the various devices in the room. There were things all over the walls and large devices she didn't even want to begin to imagine what they were used for. "It's a bit intimidating at first, I know. But it's my little collection."

"It's intimidating, but it's impressive." Casey mumbled, glancing up at him when he gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "I can tell that you're really proud of this, despite how taboo it might seem to the outside world." He only nodded and she caught sight of the chair-like thing that sat in the corner. "What's that one?"

"That's when you know you royally fucked up. It's probably the most severe form of punishment I can personally inflict without feeling bad about it."

"What's it do?" She asked, catching his smirk as he led her over to it. Upon getting closer, she saw the L-shaped metal pieces that were attached to the seat of the chair and facing outwards.

"Can your legs stretch that far in jeans that tight?"

"They're actually not that tight, they just fit well. I did the splits in these once." She informed as she slid onto the chair and Adam placed both her legs on the metal pieces.

"So these, as I'm sure you've figured out, keep your legs spread apart. Try pushing them closed." He prompted and Casey gave her best effort at using her thighs to move the two pieces, but they didn't budge a millimeter. "And typically, I'd handcuff you arms behind your back." He mumbled as he gently bent her arms behind her back and Casey looked up at him, admiring the look in his eye and his gentle touch as he adjusted her body the way he wanted it until he finally stepped back.

"Do I just sit here?" She asked as he walked away and inspected the various whips and riding crops he had on the wall

"Until I figure out what to use on you to get my point across. Usually, I use whatever you can barely handle on your body in a bedroom situation, as a reminder that you should probably not be so naughty. Not many people, except the pain sluts, like getting the riding crop. Are you a pain slut, Princess?" He asked, rolling a riding crop between his fingers while his other hand held it firmly by the handle as he walked back towards her.

"A what?"

"You're so naive, it's adorable, Casey." He cooed, dragging the leather end down her face from her cheekbones to her chin. "Pain sluts get off on pain, but of course we don't know this about you yet, because this is the first you've ever been involved with anyone like this. I don't think you'd be a pain slut," He continued, dragging the leather down her body as he spoke, lightly tapping random spots every so often. "but then again, it's always the naive ones that are the biggest surprises." He stopped the trail of the crop right at the waistband of her jeans, looking directly into her eyes. "Anyways, I get you all set up and them I kind of attack your pussy with my tool of choice."

"Can you give me a demo?"

"You've done nothing wrong."

"As motivation to be a good girl, then? Hit me with half of what you would if I was really in trouble. Adam, please." Casey begged, seeing the conflict his eyes. He knew that even though she was wearing clothes, it'd still hurt regardless of how hard he struck her. But, he didn't want to leave his Princess unsatisfied, so he gave her one good strike at half power like she requested.

"Holy shit." Casey half gasped/half laughed, her hands instantly shooting to massage where he hit through her jeans while he put the riding crop back. "That fucking hurt."

"I told you." He mumbled, checking his watch as he made his way back over to her and helped her stand. "Are you okay?" He asked, holding her close to his chest and she nodded.

"Next time I'll listen. What time is it?"

"Ten to eight. Did you want to spend more time down here, or head up to watch a movie or something?"

"Can you tell me a bit about what you have? I'm really curious as to what your favorites are."

"We can do that." He pecked her lips, smiling when she used her tip toes to gain height and steal another peck from him. He put his arm around her waist and she wrapped her arm around his, watching and listening intently as he explained the layout of his wall of toys and tools, pointed out his favorites, and always looking up at him at just the right time to receive the loving kiss on the lips before going back to his explanation. She knew that she had a lot to learn, but she wouldn't mind learning from Adam. She could live like this with Adam.

* * *

**So, I'm pretty sure this is the best chapter I've ever written for this story so far. I'm really proud of this chapter, so if you his could drop a review, even if its just one word, I'd appreciate it. Thanks!**


	8. Found Out?

"Head Scissors!" Adam called as he and DeMott called moves during Casey's practice match against Nattie Neidhart. They'd call moves and the girls would do them. Just like now. He'd never seen a rookie pull off a head scissors that looked that pretty.

"C'mon Nattie, counter!" DeMott was less than impressed with his rookie, but Adam didn't understand why. Nattie was talented, part of a dynasty, and had more drive to be a Diva than most of the women in the company. "Alright, girls, that's enough! Go shower and head home, I'll see you both tomorrow morning."

"Yes sir!" They shouted in unison before Casey leaned back against the ropes and Nattie sat down as Adam entered the ring.

"I don't think DeMott likes me much." Nattie mumbled and Casey shrugged, feeling Adam tickle her side as he stood beside her.

"He's secretly trying to prove me wrong. Don't take his foul mood too harshly." Adam stated, looking over to see DeMott watching them carefully. "He's upset that Casey's been improving under my watchful eye and his. It's no big deal. You're a good wrestler, Nattie. Don't let DeMott drag you down." Nattie nodded and left the ring and Adam looked over to Casey. "Sit."

"Did I do something wrong?" Casey asked as she lowered to her knees and Adam sat across from her.

"Nah, I wanna go over everything you did. Your head scissors was nice, very pretty. So was everything else, but that fucking flying forearm is giving you shit. I can tell." She sighed and nodded, and he lightly tapped her cheek to get the eye contact he needed from her. "You can't do everything perfect, Princess. As much as you'd love to do every move perfect every time, that's not going to happen. You can't beat yourself up about it, though. I can't even begin tell you how many times I've screwed up a spear this year alone."

"Doesn't that bother you? The spear is your move, and-"

"It does, but you can't let that bother you forever. You can't let a flying forearm dictate your life, especially when yours are so tiny compared to mine." He chuckled, holding her arm up to his and comparing them. He got the giggle he was looking for, and smiled at her. "We stay late tomorrow, so I'll give you an hour to work solely on your flying forearm."

"Really?"

"Of course. I'm gonna head home and get started on dinner. You coming over?"

"If you want me to."

"So you're coming over. Shower and change, and I'll meet you there."

"Alright." Instead of kissing her goodbye like he so desperately wanted to, he offered both his hands in a high five and she hit his hands with hers.

"Good work today, Casey." He called as he headed for the door and she grinned.

"Thanks."

* * *

When Casey emerged from the locker room, she ended up running into DeMott.

"Oh, sorry sir."

"No worries. I've got a question to ask you, though." She didn't like the tone he was using. It was too _nice_. This wasn't DeMott to her. DeMott was a hard ass, not a sweetheart.

"Uh, sure? Will this take long? I've got plans-"

"With Adam?"

"No. With my couch." Casey deadpanned and DeMott rose an eyebrow as he lead her to a couple steel folding chairs that sat in the room. She sat down, mentally hating her position.

"That's good, because you do know that having a romantic relationship with your trainer can get you fired, right?"

"Are you insinuating that I'm having a romantic relationship with Adam?" She asked, looking DeMott in the eyes.

"No, but you are getting defensive."

"I'm getting defensive, because you're asking inappropriate questions. I'm working to live my dream, I'm not going to toss that away. The fact that you would even ask, offends me. I hope you enjoy your evening."

"Drive safe, Casey."

"You too, sir." She called as she carried her bag out of the training center. She was shaking as she pulled her keys from the pocket of her bag. She popped the trunk and tossed her bag into the trunk and pulled her cell phone out of her bag before shutting the trunk. After dropping the keys twice, she finally got her key into the door to unlock it and slid into her seat. Not bothering with her seatbelt, she started the car and drove until she started to have trouble driving due to how badly she was shaking, so she parked at McDonald's and called Adam.

_"Hey, babe."_

"DeMott just sat down with me and reminded me that a romantic relationship with you would get me fired. Does that mean he knows? I'm freaking the fuck out Adam."

_"Shit. What exactly did he say, Casey?"_ Had she not been in panic mode, she would've recognized the panic in his tone, despite the fact that he was trying to keep calm for her sake. _"I need you to talk to me, Princess."_

"C-can you come get me? I had to pull over because-"

_"Where are you, Princess? I'll be there."_

"The McDonald's three blocks away from FCW. I'm freaking the fuck out and-"

_"I'm on my way, Princess. Just stay calm, and I'll be there, okay? Just breathe, sweetheart. I'll be there soon."_

"Okay." He hung up and she put her head on the steering wheel, letting her tears fall. She didn't know how long it had taken, but a tapping sounded against the window and she jumped, but when the door opened and she saw Adam she jumped from the seat and into his arms.

"I told you I wouldn't be long. Are you okay?" He asked, smoothing her hair down while she cried into his neck. "I'm here, Princess. You don't have to cry anymore. Let's go home, okay?" She nodded and he frowned, but told her to get in the passenger's seat while he got into the driver's seat, tossing his hat into the backseat as he started the car. Casey was silent the whole drive, and as much as he didn't like it, he guessed that she was trying to relax herself and needed the quiet to do so. She was quiet throughout dinner, the upside was that she stopped crying and kept her leg wrapped around his while they ate.

"Princess, I need you to talk to me. What did DeMott say? Did he say anything that implied the he knew we were together, or what?" Adam asked as they went up to his bedroom and she looked up at him.

"Like I said earlier, he reminded me that having a romantic relationship with my trainer could get me fired, and I asked if he was insinuating that I was in a romantic relationship with you, and it was kind of...ugh. I don't want to be in that position again." She mumbled as she stripped down to her underwear and he nodded as he did the same, only he took off his boxers and beckoned her to him as he sat on the bed. She sat on her knees in front of him and looked up at him, waiting for him to tell her what he wanted her to do.

"I understand, Princess. We'll have to tone it down at FCW. Just use your hands and get me hard, Princess." She nodded and took his semi erect length into her hand. She watched his face as she pumped her hand up and down his length, her grip changing as she worked. She'd twist once she got to the base, and he'd give a groan of approval every time, thrusting into her hand as she went until his hand gripped her wrist and she stopped. He could see the effects of the day in her eyes; the hard workout, the practice scrimmage with Nattie, and her confrontation with DeMott had her physically and emotionally exhausted. He wasn't sure that she could handle sex on top of that. "Come here." She was quick to stand and straddle him, pressing her forehead to his.

"You're worried about something." She murmured, stroking his stubbly cheek as he sighed, pecking her lips.

"I'm worried about you." She tilted her head and pecked his lips as she played with his hair.

"In the bedroom, my priority is pleasing you. I can take a couple rounds of sex." She assured, but he sighed. "Let me take care of you, daddy." She whispered into his ear before pulling at his earlobe with her teeth.

"Princess..." He trailed off when she pressed her lips to his and he hesitated for a second before pulling back and pressing his face into her chest. "Leave the bra on, I like it." He mumbled against her skin as he nipped and sucked at the smooth skin there while his hands massaged her hips as she rolled them against his erection. He could feel how wet she was for him and he liked how wet she was for him.

"Daddy please." She begged, putting a bit more grind into her rolls and he smirked against her skin.

"Tell me what you want, Princess. Tell daddy what you want." He coaxed, kissing up to her neck and leaving little bites.

"I want you." She murmured, putting her hands on his and pushing them down to the waistband of her panties.

"You want my dick, Princess?" He asked in more of a teasing tone, complying with her unspoken request for him to take off her underwear, only he ripped them off so he wouldn't have to remove her from his lap.

"I want your dick, daddy." She managed to get out before he lifted her and lowered her onto his waiting erection and she buried her face into his neck as she moaned in approval as his hips rocked into hers.

"You like that, Princess?" He growled into her ear as his hands gripped her ass to assist him in his mission to get them both off while she clung to him desperately. He felt her nails scrape across his neck as she balled her hand into a fist, but paid no mind since his hair would cover it if the marks didn't heal in time for him to go back on the road.

"Fuck, Mr. Copeland, harder please!" She cried out and he was happy to oblige. He liked that she knew what she wanted, and he liked that she begged for it. He felt her hips start to rock against his and picked up the pace of his thrusts, wanting to cum with her.

"Hold on, Princess. I'm almost there." He felt her nod into his neck as he held her to him tighter than ever before as he mercilessly slammed into her. "Let it go." Once she did, the impossible tightness of her walls clamping down around his length was enough to force him to release his seed inside her with a loud groan of satisfaction as he laid back on the bed, bringing her with him.

"Fuck." Was all Casey could muster as she laid almost limp in Adam's arms while he recovered.

"You're breathing so hard, Casey." Adam laughed, nipping at her neck as he inched them up to the pillows. "Fucking blankets." Adam groaned, having to pull the duvet and sheet from under their bodies, and Casey being half awake wasn't much help with that. Once he had them settled, he laid his head on her stomach, holding tight onto her waist. "We'll figure it out, baby. I'm not giving you up without a fight and you're not going to lose your job." He felt her hand in his hair and smiled into her skin. His Princess was a good girl.


	9. Weird

"DeMott called and asked where you were. I told him that you were asleep and that I didn't want to bother you even though you weren't. I figured that you wanted to keep your little thing under wraps." Nikki informed Casey as they ran along the beach with other FCW trainees and Casey sighed.

"He thinks Adam and I are together."

"Aren't you?"

"It's kind of like that. We're... It's hard to explain and I don't even know if I'm allowed to tell you."

"Are you a sub?" Nikki asked as they reached the stopping point and Casey stared at her. "You are! Oh my god! How did I not see that in him!?" Nikki shouted, successfully attracting the attention of a few people around them.

"Oh my god, Nicole! Shut up!" Casey shouted as she walked away and Nikki jogged to catch up.

"I'm sorry. So, have you been disciplined yet?"

"No. I've seen where he keeps his tools for that, though. Only I'm hella naive when it comes to this, so he has to teach me almost every other word that leaves his mouth whenever we talk about it. But you can't tell anyone, because I'll get fired and he might get fired, too." Casey whispered and Nikki nodded as they entered FCW and saw Adam talking with DeMott.

"Totally safe with me. Just look at how he looks at you. So cute."

"Bellas! In the ring!" DeMott called and Casey sighed, not sure if she could handle ring work after waking up to Adam's morning wood and taking care of that in the shower, then in the bed, then on the kitchen table, and then in the shower again before she left for training. She could barely handle the three mile run, and now she had to go through ring work? The only good thing was that it was with Nikki and Nikki would understand why she needed her to go easy.

"You look like you're going to be sick." Nikki commented as they got in the ring and Casey shrugged.

"I'm sore as hell. Four rounds this morning, and he wasn't exactly gentle, either." Casey whispered and Nikki nodded.

"I got you."

"Don't start yet, ladies!" Adam called as he jogged up to their ring and hopped onto the apron. Casey met him at the ropes and knew the look in his eyes. "Are you sure you can do ring work? I wasn't exactly gentle-"

"I'm good." He nodded and dropped down to watch her and Nikki work in the ring. He made careful note of everything she did, and everything she could work on while they worked afterwards. DeMott had dropped the ultimate bomb in saying that he wanted to watch their practice session, so he had to actually work her and not do two things, and make out for twenty minutes before they actually worked on what he needed to fix with her form and different maneuvers.

"You look troubled." Casey mumbled as they took a break and he shrugged.

"DeMott wants to watch our training session later."

"Fuck. I'm really sore, Adam." She whined and he smirked.

"I can imagine why. He's watching us now." Adam mumbled and Casey sighed.

"What are we working on today?"

"Flying forearm, and your sleeper needs some work. I may or may not teach you some top rope moves, it all depends on how much of our hour is spent on improving those things." He explained as Nikki walked up and wrapped her arm around Casey. "Does she know?"

"She guessed." Casey mumbled and Nikki grinned.

"I totally won't tell, and I forced it out of her." Adam nodded and Nikki kissed Casey's head.

* * *

"Try bouncing off the ropes for momentum before you jump into the forearm." Adam suggested and Casey nodded. "Like, two bounces and then jump." She nodded again before doing like he said, and he ginned from where he laid on the mat. "I think that'll be more effective when you use it on a woman, and not a six-five, two hundred and forty-five pound man."

"Most likely. Do you want me to do it again?" He checked the clock, then glanced back at DeMott who was intently watching them.

"Run it a couple more times, then we'll work your sleeper hold, then we'll call it a night."

"Alright."

They stayed true to the plan, and Adam found himself bored out of his mind not being able to tease Casey in any way. She was wearing only a sports bra and capris that left little to the imagination, and of course he knew every inch of her body and really wanted to further investigate what looked like a bruise on her side. And he had to hold himself back when Casey was on his back and he could feel her heat against his bare back. He wanted to take her in the ring in front of DeMott, regardless of the rules for trainer/trainee relations.

Casey, on the other hand, felt extremely uncomfortable being so close to Adam while DeMott was watching. It was like walking on egg shells, especially since every time Adam had his shirt off, she wanted to touch him. Despite the years of his career and the many hellacious matches he had been in, he still had such perfect skin in her opinion. It was truly flawless, and she would have to tell him when they were alone again.

"I wanna do something special for you tonight." Casey whispered in Adam's ear and he nodded.

"Nice placement of your arm, kid. Now release the hold." She did as he said and dropped to her feet on the mat. "Alright, let's call it a night."

"Okay. Good night?"

"Great night. I appreciate your focus and extra time devotion tonight." He stated as they exited the ring and she smiled, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear that had escaped her ponytail. He wanted to do that, but fucking DeMott was still watching them closely as they walked towards the locker rooms together.

"It was the least I could do. See you tomorrow?"

"I'll text you when I know, kid."

"Alright, cool. See you whenever."

"Yep." He confirmed before they entered their gender appropriate locker room and Casey instantly grabbed her phone.

_'That was super weird and I don't want to experience anything that weird ever again.'_

_**'I know Princess. What are you doing for me tonight?'**_

_'Its a surprise. Can you give me like 30mins to get everything ready?'_

_**'My place?'**_

_'Yeah. You'll love it I swear.'_

_**'I believe you. Are you showering here?'**_

_'Yeah.'_

_**'Ill see you at home.'**_ She did see Adam's house as a home to her other than the apartment she shared with her sisters. She certainly slept better there than she did at the apartment.

_'For sure. I'll see you at home.' _With that, she slipped her phone back into her bag and got into the shower, more than excited to carry out her surprise for Adam.


	10. Bath

"Hey babe!" She chirped as she let herself into the large house and he grinned from where he stood in the kitchen. She was a happy young woman, tiny compared to him, and he liked having her around. She was a good little sub, too, not just great in bed and a good companion.

"Did you bring in your gym bag so I can throw your clothes in the wash?" He asked and she bit her lip. "Go get it, Princess."

"Yes sir." He kissed her head and she smiled as she went back out to her car to get her bag like he told her to. When she returned he was waiting by the door and took her bag with a smile. "Do you have candles?"

"Is it a romantic surprise?" He asked, leading her over to the laundry room.

"Yeah, kinda. Are you opposed to using that fantastic bathtub you have?"

"Not at all. Am I getting a bath?" He asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk as he lifted her onto the dryer and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I was going to give you a massage, because you've been doing so much for me in the ring, outside the ring, and so forth, I just want to show you how much I appreciate you." She said softly, twirling a lock of his hair around her finger.

"You're such a sweetheart, it's awesome." He praised, pushing her hair back and out of her face for her. "I like your hair pushed back in that haphazard sexy way that looks kinda messy but in a really hot way, y'know? But I also like it pushed back in that really neat way with a headband that makes you look all innocent and shit." Her blush was adorable in his opinion. Not many women can be adorable one minute and sexy the next. She was the only woman he'd met that was adorably sexy whenever they tried something that was new to her.

"Thank you." She murmured, smiling as he kissed her softly.

"Not a problem, babe. Go do what you wanted to do, I'll be down here and out of your way." He set her on her feet and gave her ass a gentle smack as she headed for the staircase. "Candles are under the sink!"

"Thank you!" She called as she pranced up the stairs and Adam sat back in his recliner with a Stephen King novel. It wasn't long before he felt her arms around his neck, but he elected to ignore her until he finished that page and closed the book, turning his head to kiss her softly.

"Are you ready for me?"

"Yep."

"Are you going to undress me?" He asked as he stood and she took his hand, leading him up the stairs.

"Do you want me to?"

"I do." He stated as they entered the bathroom and she released his hand, turning to face him and pulling his shirt up. He hadn't even noticed that the bathroom was only lit by candle light, because his focus was on the little brunette who was currently kissing down his chest to the waistband of his jeans. "What are you doing?"

"You have perfect skin, in my opinion." Her admission brought a smile to his face and he caressed her cheek as she unbuckled his belt.

"Thank you, Princess. I figured out how to get DeMott off our case."

"How?"

"Get you on the main roster. It'll take time, but it'll happen soon." She nodded as she wiggled his jeans and boxers down together. "I didn't notice the bubbles." He admitted with a sheepish grin as he stepped into the tub and she smiled, getting to work on massaging his shoulders. Casey had the magic touch, and the moans of satisfaction that left his mouth told her that she was doing good work.

"I'm assuming that you're enjoying this?" She murmured teasingly into his ear and he nodded.

"Does this massage come with a happy ending?"

"It's comes with whatever you want it to, Mr. Copeland." He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by the doorbell ringing.

"Leave it. They'll go away. Get in here, Princess." He instructed, turning his head to watch her strip. But the doorbell rang rapidly and both sighed. "Get me a towel, and-"

"I'll get it. You relax."

"It might be Amy."

"So?" She asked, looking up at him as he stood and stepped out of the tub, taking the towel from her hands and wrapping it around his waist.

"So, I'm not putting you in that situation. You can come down with me, but I'm not letting you face that alone." She only nodded, not bothering to put her shirt back on as she followed him out of the bedroom and down the stairs. Looking through the peephole, he sighed upon seeing his ex girlfriend and looked back at Casey. "Go get me a beer, Princess, and open it for me too."

"Yes sir." She nodded and he kissed her softly before letting her go do what he asked her to do and he opened the door once she would be out of view.

"Can I help you, Amy?"

"Adam. Can I come in?"

"I don't think that's a good idea. It's been a long day, and I'm really tired, Amy. Besides, my girlfriend is home and I know how you can get."

"You moved on?" The fact that she sounded surprised, surprised him.

"Uh, yeah?" She started shifting on her feet and Adam rose an eyebrow, trying to figure out what game she was playing.

"She lives with you?"

"She stays the night when I'm home."

"Here's your beer." Casey stated as she walked up and Adam noticed the way Amy looked at her and knew that she was sizing her up.

"Thanks, babe. Why don't you go upstairs and get in the tub, and I'll be up in a few minutes?" She nodded and he kissed her before sending her upstairs and looking back to Amy.

"She's young." The older woman commented and Adam nodded.

"But she's mature."

"Is she even old enough to drink?"

"You're straightedge, why does it matter to you? She is, by the way."

"Does she know about your extra curricular activities?" Amy asked, smirk on her face and Adam gave a smug smirk of his own.

"She does and she thinks its hot. Did you seriously come here to interrogate me?"

"I wanted to suggest giving us another try. When you get bored of babysitting, of course."

"I had to babysit you more than I've ever felt like I was babysitting her. Good night, Amy." With that, he shut the door in her face and locked it before arming the security system and heading upstairs.

"I turned on the jets by accident, and I have no clue how to turn them off." Casey admitted when he got into the tub and he smiled at her. "Sorry."

"It's fine. They feel nice. You're too far away from me, though." He complained, and she giggled, moving so that she sat beside him rather than across from him and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I seriously thought about fucking you in front of DeMott."

"I would've let you."

"I'll call Vince in the morning and let him know that you're ready for the main roster and that I strongly suggest that you get moved up soon."

"I appreciate it. Can I ask you something?"

"Anything, Princess."

"Am I really your girlfriend?"

"What would make you think that you aren't?"

"You never really labeled what we were, so I just-"

"You're my girlfriend. Everything about you is mine." He stated in a matter of fact tone and she nodded, pressing her face into his neck. "I'm yours, Casey."


	11. Ruined Phone Sex

Adam left for another stretch of road time, which left Casey alone in his huge bed because he told her that he wanted her sleeping there while he was gone. She didn't like being alone in his huge bed, though, and slept on the couch more than she slept in the bed. But she wouldn't tell him that for fear of getting disciplined because she wasn't sure if he would discipline her for sleeping on the couch, and she didn't want to find out the hard way. Besides, it was easier to get to food while she was sick. She knew it was more than just a cold, but she told everyone it was just a cold so she could keep wrestling and further convince herself that it was just a cold. She hadn't told Adam about feeling under the weather, he could sense that something was wrong but he couldn't figure it out.

It wasn't until an ordinary Friday evening when she pulled into the driveway did things get really weird. There was a car unfamiliar to her parked in front of the house, but Casey paid no mind to it and headed over to the mailbox to pick up Adam's mail like she did every day before getting her bag from the backseat, locking her car, and heading into the house. Adam had left her a list of emergency numbers, and she contemplated calling Chris' wife or Jay's wife to see if they recognized the car but decided against it. She also decided not to call Adam about it, because maybe it was just somebody in the neighborhood who had a friend over. There was no reason to bother Adam over what could be a silly situation. So she ordered her dinner from the takeout place Adam always ordered from when he didn't feel like cooking and then got changed into pajama pants and one of his shirts but she knotted it in the back to fit her form better. When her food came, she was prepared to pay for it but the delivery guy said that the woman in the mystery car paid for her dinner, so Casey gave him the twenty as a tip before shutting the door, locking all three locks and arming the security system before curling up in the recliner and watching Friends while she ate. Until there was a knock on the door and she took her chow mein filled mouth over to the door and answered it, but only saw an envelope taped to the door addressed to _"Adam and his whore"_.

"That's a first." She mumbled aloud, tossing the envelope onto the entry table as she kicked the door shut and locked it again and headed back to the recliner just as Adam called.

_"Are you okay?"_

"Why wouldn't I be? By the way, your ex is a psycho bitch."

_"That's actually why. Denise called Jay and told him to tell me that there was a car parked in front of the house all day."_

"Yeah, she bought my dinner and just left a letter addressed to you and your whore taped to the door. I didn't bother reading it, I figured it was a load of bullshit."

_"Just leave it until I get home. I'll read it over. Why didn't you call when you saw her parked out front?"_

"I didn't know it was her and I didn't want to make a big deal out of what could be nothing."

_"I can understand that, sweetheart. Feeling any better?"_

"Who said I was feeling bad?"

_"It's in your voice. It hasn't been sounding so hot these past few days. It still doesn't sound too great, Princess."_

"I'm fine, Adam. I've been fine."

_"You're so stubborn. When I get home, you're taking a couple days off."_

"Yes sir. I miss you."

_"I miss you too, baby. I know someone else who's missed you."_

"Who would that be?" She asked with a smile, knowing exactly who he was talking about.

_"He likes to play hard to get, and right now he's really hard."_

"Oh? Is he?"

_"Yeah, and he's wondering if you have a friend available for a double date."_

"I think I do, only she likes to get wet. I hope your friend is ready for that." She teased, biting her lip as she untied the drawstring of her pajama pants.

_"Oh, my friend loves to swim." _He groaned, and it was then that she knew he was jerking off._ "Fuck, does he love swimming."_

"Mmm, I bet." She heard the doorbell ring, but elected to ignore it so she could have uninterrupted phone sex with Adam.

_"What material is your bra?"_

"You have to ask?" She teased as the doorbell rang a second time and she heard Adam sigh.

_"Are you going to get that?"_

"Since you mentioned it, yes. I was going to let them go away." She told him as she got out of her quite comfortable position and went to the front door.

_"Check the peephole and if it's Amy, don't answer it and head straight to my bedroom."_

"Mhm." She hummed, popping into her tip toes to look through the peephole. "There's nobody there."

_"Is she still parked outside?"_

"Not that I can tell from the peephole."

_"Go upstairs and stay upstairs. Go to your place tomorrow since you don't have training and stay there until I get back. I don't like how weird this has gotten. You turned on the alarm?"_

"Yes sir." She confirmed as she started to go up the stairs and he breathed a sigh of relief.

_"Good girl. Plug in your phone and put it on speaker. I'm not leaving you totally alone tonight."_

"Thank you, Adam." She mumbled and she could hear his smile.

_"You're my priority twenty-four seven, Princess." _He reminded and she smiled as he tucked herself into bed and plugged in her phone._ "Get some sleep, okay? I'll be here when you wake up."_

"Okay. Goodnight Adam, I'm sorry phone sex didn't work out."

_"Don't you worry about it. We'll have real sex when I get back." _

* * *

**I really really ****_really_**** need you guys who are reading this to leave some kind of review of some sort so I know that I'm not just wasting my time on this. Any sort of feedback will be greatly appreciated. **


	12. Scary Saturday

Casey woke up and smiled, hearing Adam shuffling about in his hotel room over the phone.

"Morning babe."

_"Good morning, Princess. How'd you sleep?"_

"Wonderfully." She mumbled with a smile as she got out of bed and headed into the bathroom.

_"That's good, Princess. I'll let you go get ready. I'll see you in four days."_

"Four days." She repeated with a smile as he hung up just in time for her to drop to her knees and empty her stomach contents into the toilet. It was then that she knew that there was no more fooling herself into thinking that it was just a cold. So she took a hot shower, got dressed in some shorts and a tanktop since it was August and hot as hell, and made herself a quick breakfast of saltines and the one can of Seven-Up that Adam had in the fridge. She heard her car alarm go off and dashed to the door with her keys in time to see Amy run off, obviously done making alterations to the Benz.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Casey asked aloud, hitting the button on her keys that would shut off the alarm as she pulled out her phone to call Adam. "Your psycho ex fucked up my car!"

_"What!? Casey calm down."_

"Calm down? The bitch threw something to break a hole in my windshield and keys 'whore' into the side and you want me to calm down!?"

_"That doesn't change the fact that you need to calm down, Princess. Be a good girl for me."_

"I don't know what to do, Adam." Casey sobbed, dropping to her knees and lightly pulling at her hair in an attempt to get a grip on her situation. "I'm panicking and I'm scared and I-"

_"I know, Princess. This is a scary situation, but I need you to put a brave face on for me since I'm not there and I can't get there for four days, at the very least three. Can you do that for me?"_

"I- I dunno."

_"You can, Casey. I need you to breathe for me and calm down, okay?"_ She did as he requested, only she ended up throwing up again. _"What was that?"_

"I just threw up all over the driveway. Sorry."

_"Just wash it down with the hose, Princess. Was that sick vomit or crying vomit?"_

"Probably a mixture of both."

_"So you're no longer in denial over how sick you are?"_ He had that teasing tone and she sighed.

"Can we worry about your psycho ex and my car first?"

_"Sure. You take care of your mess on the driveway, and I'll call a body shop that tows while you do. I'll take care of this, Casey."_

"Okay."

_"Just breathe and stay inside once you get the driveway clean."_

"Okay. Thank you, Adam."

_"Not a problem, Casey." _He hung up and she went about what he told her to do quickly and effectively, looking out for Amy the whole time until she was inside and even then, she didn't know what to do. She wasn't driving Adam's car. No way in hell was she doing that. So she went upstairs and changed into shorts that she could move around in better before going into Adam's little home gym to attack a punching bag until she heard the doorbell ring. Adam probably wouldn't have been pleased with her answering the door in shorts that short while he wasn't home, but what could she do now?

"Mr. Copeland said to ask for a Miss Colace-Garcia?"

"That'd be me. Do you need to see my license?"

"Yeah, and I just need the keys and for you to sign this, and we should have the car done and back here by seven o'clock tonight."

"Oh, that's awesome. Thanks so much." Casey mumbled as she dug through her wallet for her license and grabbed the keys off the hook. "Here's the keys, and my license." She handed him both, and he nodded as he gave her license back and she signed the paper on the clipboard.

"Thank you. Have a nice day."

"You too, sir." She called before shutting and locking the door before sending Adam a text.

_'The body shop came to pick up the car. Thank you babe.'_

_'__**I told you I'd take care of it. What have you been doing?'**_

_'I cleaned up the driveway then hit the punching bag until the guy came for the car.'_

_'__**Did he check you out?'**_

_'Idk. He might've while I was trying to find my license?'_

_'__**What were you wearing?'**_

_'Does it matter?' _She asked as she made her way back to the gym as he called.

_"Yes, it matters, Casey. What part of 'you're mine' is so difficult to understand_?" He asked, and she wasn't fond of his tone. _"Were you wearing those shorts that barely cover your ass?"_

"Yeah."

_"He totally checked you out, then. Why would you answer the door like that?"_

"You answered the door wearing only a towel when you knew your ex was at the door. I wasn't even wearing a shirt then and you had me bring you a beer!" She argued and she heard a door shut on his end and kept in mind that he was probably at the are

_"That's different. I can flaunt that I've moved on. I can flaunt myself around. You have different rules than I do, Casey. I'd watch my tone, too, if I were you. I understand that you're stressed right now, so I'll let this incident slide. But if I'm not home you've got to watch what you're wearing when you answer the door to men."_

"Okay." She gave in with a sigh, and she could hear him sigh.

_"Princess, I'm trying to protect you. You're small, and can be easily overpowered by some big guy. I don't want anybody seeing what's mine, because you're fucking hot, and try to hurt you."_

"I understand, and I'm sorry. I'll be more careful from now on, sir."

_"Good girl. I have to go have a sit down with Vince about you, I'll call you later."_

_"Alright. _

"I need you to stay calm, Princess, and once the car gets back I want you to start parking it in the garage."

"Okay. Have fun."

_"You too, Princess."_ With that, he hung up and left Casey to try to work the edge and anxiety off on the punching bag and treadmill. There was no way she'd be sedentary and manage to keep calm. As sick as she was, there was no way she'd be able to stop moving.


	13. Sick

Adam came home at three in the morning Tuesday night, eager to see his Princess. Even though Casey was anxious about Amy pulling more shit, she stayed at his house. He texted her frequently when he knew she wasn't at training so that way he knew she was alright. Being home meant many things. He could protect Casey if needed, he could have sex with Casey when he needed, and he could just be around Casey. What he wasn't expecting was to see Casey asleep on the couch. That certainly confused him, since the TV was off and so were all the lights. But he elected to leave her alone until he got his clothes sorted out and then he carried her up the stairs and to his bed.

"Adam?" She mumbled tiredly once he had her tucked in and he pushed her hair back as he squatted beside the bed.

"I'm here, Princess. Get some sleep."

"Am I dreaming?"

"Nah, I'm here. Let me get ready for bed, Princess." She only nodded and he kissed her forehead before stripping down to his boxers and joining her in bed.

"I'm sorry that I yelled you on Saturday." Casey said softly, moving to rest her head on his chest. "I was really out of line, Sir, and I hope you can forgive me."

"I already have, Princess." He murmured, petting her head. "You were stressed and scared, and holy fuck you're burning up."

"Hm?"

"Sit up, Casey. I'm going to go get a thermometer. Hopefully I have one." He mumbled, more to himself since as soon as he left the bed Casey laid back down, and seemed to be asleep once he came back. "Come on, Princess. Sit up for me." She only grumbled and he sighed, sliding his arm beneath her warm body and lifting her into a sitting position. She opened her mouth for the thermometer and he stuck it beneath her tongue, holding it in place for her while he waited for the stick to beep. Of course, he wasn't sure what to do when somebody he was taking care of had a fever of a hundred degrees, so he did the only thing he knew he could do: call his mother.

* * *

When Casey woke up, she was in bed, but with a damp washcloth laid across her forehead. Adam was nowhere to be seen, and she was starting to think that maybe she had hallucinated him being there in her sick frame of mind. But eventually, the man she so desperately wanted to see was making his way into the bedroom, on the phone with somebody.

"...she's awake now... Yeah, I most definitely will if that happens... Okay... Thanks mom... I love you, too... Bye." He set his phone on the nightstand as he sat beside her on the bed, pushing her hair back as he spoke to her. "Good morning, sweetheart. How do you feel?"

"No bueno." She whined and he frowned.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Princess. I had your sisters tell DeMott about your sick for you."

"Thank you."

"Two days off at the very least. He doesn't want you passing that around more than you probably already have." He explained as he removed the washcloth and helped her sit up.

"Okay. I missed you while you were gone." She spoke with a small smile, looking up into his eyes and he saw a sparkle in hers. He liked it.

"I missed you, too. I know you said no bueno, but do you feel any better than you did last night?"

"No." She whined, resting her head on his bare shoulder and he sighed as he pet her head. She was still burning up. His mom told him to take her to the hospital if Casey's temperature kept rising, which he was tempted to do now.

"Let's check your temp, Princess." She only nodded and opened her mouth, waiting for him to put the stick under her tongue. Once he did her mouth closed, almost like clockwork and he watched her facial expression carefully. He wished that he knew what went on in Casey's head sometimes. Especially now.

"It beeped." She mumbled around the thermometer and he blinked, then remembered that he was caring for her and pulled the thermometer out.

"Ninety nine point eight. It's still high, but it's progress."

"Yay."

"Maybe we should get a rectal thermometer. That would be fun." When she said nothing, but only bit her lip, he looked down at her with a smirk. "Are you still uncomfortable talking about anal?"

"Yes. It makes me nervous."

"Wanna try tomorrow if you're feeling better?"

"I dunno."

"Princess, I'll be gentle just like I was the first time we had sex. I'll even wear a condom then, too."

"Really? You hate condoms." He could see the shock and disbelief on her face, but he was being serious.

"I do. But I want you to have tried close to everything and be comfortable when you do. If you don't like it, that's one thing. But to have not tried it and say you don't like it is another thing and not acceptable."

"Okay. So you were here last night, right?" She asked, trying to clear up whether or not she was hallucinating him carrying her to bed.

"Yeah. I came in at about three and carried you to bed."

"Thank you."

"It's my job. But I've gotta ask, Princess. Why were you sleeping on the couch?"

"I don't feel right alone in your bed. Friday night I was in your bed because you told me to, but I wasn't comfortable without you."

"I can understand that. I talked to Vince about you and we watched a couple of your FCW tapes together. He likes you. But, the problem is that you're a package deal with your sisters and you're way ahead of the game."

"So...?"

"So, as soon as your sisters are ready, you'll be moved up."

"Thank you Adam!" She squeaked, hugging him tight and he returned the gesture, holding her close to him.

"It's no big deal. I need you close, and FCW is a waste of your time at this point. I was thinking that maybe I could just start working with your sisters after hours, too."

"Why would you do that?"

"To get you on the main roster faster. I don't want anything more than that, Casey. You're my one and only. Remember that."

"Okay."


	14. Shopping

Feeling much better than she was the day before, Casey and Adam did some grocery shopping together. Walking around in a public place where anybody could see them made her nervous, but he could care less because Vince told him not to worry about their careers when it came to their relationship. It shaped a fine Diva out of Casey, so why did it matter if a rising star was dating the Rated R Superstar? So he tried keeping her distracted from the fact that they were in public by climbing into the cart and staring up at her.

"How old are you?" She teased and he shrugged as she continued to push the cart down the isle.

"Like thirty something. How old are you?"

"Twenty one. You know this." She mumbled, ignoring his deep sigh as she read the nutrition facts on a bag of trail mix.

"Have some fun, Casey. Fuck, it's not that hard to act like you're ten." He chided and it was her turn to sigh as she dropped the trail mix into the cart.

"While you do that, I'll act like I'm twenty one and trying to restock your house."

"You act like you're forty." He muttered and she stopped the cart.

"Excuse me?" He saw the fire in her eyes and knew that he had pissed her off. Which was good, since he wanted to spark some life in her. She had been so scared by what Amy had done over the weekend that she wasn't her usual vibrant self. Being sick certainly didn't help.

"You heard me." He stated clearly, a bit louder and she huffed.

"I wish I didn't."

"Casey, you're twenty one and don't party. How? Why?" He asked the one question that was on his mind most of the time, and noticed that she had to think about it while she read and compared the nutrition facts on the boxes of protein bars.

"I didn't know I had the option to party while my boyfriend is working." She finally spoke, tossing a box to him before going back to pushing the cart. "And I've never found the appeal in getting shitfaced and hungover every weekend."

"Why are you so mature?" He asked with a smile and she shrugged.

"I've always been this way." She mumbled, smiling when he leaned forward to kiss her. "Aren't you cold with all the frozen food in there?"

"Surprisingly, no. I'm too hot to get cold."

"You're hot alright. Do we have everything?"

"We don't have cereal."

"You said that you didn't want cereal." Casey deadpanned and he shrugged.

"I changed my mind."

"The cereal is on the other side of the store." Casey complained, but Adam gave her the look that told her that she wasn't getting out of this.

"Call this your weight training for the day." Adam replied with a cheeky grin and she huffed, turning and pushing the cart down to the cereal isle. She went back to humming while she watched him survey the different boxes until he pointed at the one that he wanted and she tossed it to him before turning the cart around and heading for the checkstands. He watched intently as she loaded everything on the conveyor belt, paying close attention to the cleavage he could see when she bent over. He paid attention to her smile, the one she gave the cashier was no where close to being genuine, compared to the way she smiled at him. The cashier looked to be about Casey's age, and Adam wasn't a fan of how he checked out Casey. Adam wasn't a fan of how anybody looked at Casey, to be perfectly honest.

"I am not pushing the cart in the parking lot with you in it." Casey stated and Adam rose his hands in defense before climbing out of the cart and wrapping his arms around her as he handed her his credit card and whispered his pin number in her ear before going to bag the groceries for her. He couldn't deny that he loved the flush on her cheeks that was always there when he displayed some kind of affection towards her in public. If he knew she wouldn't ask him why he did it, he would've made out with her right in front of the cashier so he knew that Casey was the sole property of Adam Copeland.

"You were glaring daggers at the cashier." Casey observed as he drove back to the house and he shrugged.

"I didn't like how he was looking at you." He stated and she nodded, looking down at their joined hands and placing her other hand on top of his.

"I can understand that. But it doesn't matter how they look at me, because I'm yours. Not theirs, yours." She spoke softly and he looked over at her once he stopped at a red light and he smiled.

"That's my Princess."


	15. He Gets What He Wants

After they had all the groceries put away Adam lifted Casey onto the kitchen counter and unbuttoned her jeans.

"I thought we had more shopping to do?" Casey barely managed to get out before he stole her lips in a hungry kiss. She could sense his desire and knew that regardless of what could come up, nothing was going to stop him from getting what he wanted from her. The way he rubbed her womanhood through her underwear was enough sign to her that they were seriously about to fuck on the counter.

"We can go back out." He mumbled between nips and sucks at the skin on her neck as he pulled her jeans down and she wiggled out of them while she fumbled with his belt buckle.

"These should be illegal." She muttered in frustration, making him chuckle as he stopped what he was doing with his mouth and hand to undo his belt for her. "Thank you."

"It's what I do." He assured, pecking her lips as he let his pants and boxers drop to the ground. "You're dripping, Casey." He teased and she blushed, pressing her face into his neck. "Don't hide your pretty face from me, Princess." He requested, lightly gripping her neck in his hand to pull her back to his attention. "There we go."

"Don't move your hand."

"Does that turn you on, Princess?"

"Yes, Mr. Copeland." She sighed as he entered her slowly.

"You're such a dirty whore, aren't you?" He asked with a smirk as he slowly thrust his hips, trying to get in as deep as he could. "Answer me, Casey."

"I'm a dirty whore."

"Who's dirty whore are you?"

"I'm your dirty whore."

"Don't you forget it." She couldn't deny how everything about this was a huge turn on. Fucking on the kitchen counter when his friends have made a bad habit out of walking through the front door whenever, the fact that they were still partially clothed, not to mention the light grip he had on her throat; not enough to make it hard for her to breathe, but enough to assert his dominance over her. The only thing keeping her body upright was his arm, since her hands gripped the edge of the counter instead of gripping some part of his anatomy like usual. Her mind was everywhere, but her eyes stayed locked on his face. He was biting his lip, since he needed to have his mouth on something and her neck was covered by his hand and her chest was covered by her shirt. Had she not been afraid that moving leaning forward would upset him with her life quite literally in his hands at the moment, she'd pull his lip from his teeth for her to nibble on. She felt his grip tighten a bit as his hips rocked into hers at a gradually faster, the flush creeping up his neck. She knew that meant that he was about to cum hard, and she was ready to let go with him. But it wasn't until his grip around her neck started to hurt that she started to grow concerned for her safety rather than getting off.

"Adam." She choked out just as he burst inside her with a groan, instantly releasing his grip on her neck so he could press his face into her neck and continuing to thrust slowly.

"Did you say something, Casey?"

"Not at all." She mumbled, relief flooding her tone as she wrapped her arms around him. "Did you bruise me?"

"Nah, you're good. Bed?"

"Wherever." She requested, clinging to him as he lifted her and carried her up the stairs. She could feel him harden inside her and got excited at the possibility of a round two. "Can we go again, Mr. Copeland?"

"You want to?" He asked as he laid her down, managing to stay inside her throughout the process. "Do you want to try anal while we're here?" She nodded and he grinned, pulling out and reaching into the drawer of his nightstand, finding the two things he needed for this: a condom and lube. "Turn over and relax, Princess." She did as he told her and felt his hands on her hips, lifting her ass in the air.

While she laid in that slightly awkward position she heard Adam shuffling behind her. He cussed out the condom since he couldn't get it open at first, and then he groaned. She couldn't tell if it was a groan of satisfaction or a groan of irritation, either way the anticipation was killing her. Then she heard a cap open and cool liquid on her body.

"Isn't that a lot?"

"There's no such thing as too much lube, Princess." He informed as he spread the lube over her pucker before easing a finger into the tight hole. "You've got to relax, sweetheart. Breathe." Once she started to loosen up he added a second finger and began to scissor slightly to open her up a bit as he spread lube on his condom covered erection with his free hand. When he got a moan out of her, he smirked in victory before pulling his hand out and lining his member up.

"Go slow."

"Of course." He assured, pushing only the tip in before pulling back and thrusting more of himself in. He continued in this manner until he was buried to the hilt in her tight anal cavity. "How are you doing?"

"Good."

"Let me know when I can move."

"Go for it." He nodded and slowly began to thrust as gentle as he could, watching mesmerized as his cock disappeared within her. Casey was absolutely perfect to him, especially her figure. She was lean, not too skinny and definitely not too muscular. He loved it.

"Adam, harder please." Casey sighed in satisfaction, and he eagerly complied but kept control. He didn't want to hurt her. She didn't complain when he sped up his thrusts to compensate for the half-pounding that she was receiving, and he certainly didn't complain when she started screaming his name into the pillow when he started playing with her clit.

"Are you gonna cum, Princess?"

"Fuck, yes!"

"Cum for me Casey. Cum for daddy." He encouraged, speeding up the pace of his finger against her clit along with the pace of his hips until spilled his seed inside of the condom as she screamed his name into the pillows.

"I've wanted to fuck your ass since the day I met you." He groaned as he pulled out and pulled the condom off. "It was everything I imagined it would be."

"So glad I could fulfill your wishes." She mumbled as she squirmed out of her t-shirt and he helped her pull it off before taking off his own shirt and pulling her into his chest. "I wouldn't have tried that with anyone but you."

"That means a lot to me, Casey. It really does."

* * *

**They should really write a book on how to write smut. Just sayin'. How am I doing so far? **


	16. The L Word

Today was the day that Adam got to work with all three sisters and not just his darling Casey. They had to get up to their sister's level because they needed to be on the main roster so he could be with Casey more. His reason for helping them was purely selfish, but he didn't exactly care.

Speaking of the three sisters, as soon as he walked into FCW he saw them sitting in the ring together. He could tell that the three were close, it was to be expected of siblings who worked together. He liked that Casey was facing him, too. She made eye contact with him and he waved as he walked up to the ring they were in. DeMott had left for the day, which was a huge plus. He got to greet his Princess with a kiss as he sat down beside her and then was subjected to the soft cooing from her sisters. He could handle that.

"So, ladies, what do we know that we have to work on?" He asked, looking between the twins.

"Drop kicks." Brie stated quickly and he nodded.

"Anything involving the top rope." Nikki mumbled after giving it some thought and Adam nodded.

"We can do that. Is it the height?"

"That and I second guess myself."

"We'll work on that." He assured. "Is there anything else?"

"What's the sex like?" Brie asked with a laugh and Casey pinched the bridge of her nose as she shook her head.

"Brie that's so rude!" Nikki scolded and Adam wrapped his arm around Casey's shoulders.

"You wanna know, too!" Brie defended and Casey sighed loudly.

"Yeah, but I wasn't going to just ask him to his face." Adam chuckled at Casey's exasperation and the twins stared at him.

"I'll tell you..." He stared, much to the appreciation of the twins. "Once you make the main roster."

"You fucker." Nikki grumbled, crossing her arms.

"Let's get started." Brie stated, hopping to her feet and and Casey smiled as Adam helped her up.

"This is going to be fun, Princess."

* * *

"Your sisters are so great, Casey, they're a lot like you, only different." Adam stated and Casey smiled from where she sat on his ass, massaging his back and shoulders. "You're my favorite, though."

"That's good to hear."

"To answer Brie's question, the sex is the best I've ever had. It's Ike your pussy was made for my cock." Casey smiled in appreciation of his words. She really liked the moments were she could just pleasure him like this. Feeling his smooth skin and muscles beneath her hands turned her on, added with the fact that they were both naked and surrounded by candlelight made it all the more sensual. His soft groans of pleasure pleased her, as well.

"Does this massage come with a happy ending?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Making love to you in the candlelight." That was the first time he had ever referred to sex as making love. Did that mean that he loved her? Whatever it truly meant, she wasn't going to pass it up.

"What are you waiting for?" She whispered seductively into his ear and he grinned into his pillow. He loved that lustful tone that she had adapted in their time together. She became more comfortable with her femininity, and figured out how to effectively use her curves against him. He was proud of his princess.

"Princess, I don't want you to ever think that I don't care about you, because I do." He spoke softly once he had her laid on her back and dragged his hand down her jawline. The way she looked at him filled him with a feeling he recognized, but wasn't going to tell her about. He wasn't supposed to fall in love with her.

"Make love to me, Adam." She whispered and he looked down at her, ready to give her what she wanted. He kissed her passionately as he slowly thrust into her, feeling her hands on his back.

"You can mark me up tonight, Casey. I'm yours, babe." He assured, continuing the slow pace of his thrusts. He wanted this to last as long as he could make it last. Casey let out a soft sigh as he nipped along her collarbone before sinking his teeth into her neck, eliciting a moan from the brunette. He felt one of her small hands tangle in his hair and her nails dig into his back. Casey may not have been very vocal when it came to the slow and gentle sex, but she made it clear through her body language and facial expressions that she liked it. "No lip biting, baby. You know the rule." He chided, gently pulling her bottom lip from between her teeth with his own teeth while he lifted one of her legs up by his waist, giving him deeper access.

"Oh, Adam." His name left her lips in a breathy moan before he covered her lips with his, trying to convey all his feelings in the kiss before opting to bury his face into her neck as he felt his end near.

"I love you, Casey." He groaned out as he came, but she took it as one of those spur of the moment things, and left it alone. Cuddling into him as she fell asleep in his warm embrace, the afterglow of sex, and the soft candlelight.


	17. Fear

The show was in Tampa that night, and the trio was invited to hang out backstage and see how everything worked behind the curtain so that way they knew what to expect when they were firmly planted into the main roster. Casey walked into the arena holding hands with Adam about an hour before most people showed up. He wanted to properly introduce her to Vince without her sisters trying to overshadow her.

"What if I make a complete goof of myself?" She asked and he smiled down at her.

"Casey, you'll be fine. I'll be right there beside you." He assured before stopping at a locker room door and opening it. He led her inside, and she came face to face with Randy Orton only wearing a towel. "Hey, man."

"Hey. Who's this?"

"Introduce yourself, Princess." Adam prompted and she stuck out her hand for the man.

"Casey Bella."

"Randy Orton. It's nice to meet you, Cathy." He stated with what was supposed to be a charming smile.

"Casey." Adam corrected and both looked over at him.

"Catie?" Randy asked and Casey sighed.

"Casey." She repeated and Randy stopped closer to his ear.

"Carolina?"

"Sure. As long as it starts with a C, you're in the ballpark." Adam declared, pulling Casey out of the room. "Sorry about that, Princess."

"It's fine. Is he really that dense?"

"Oh yeah. You get used to it. Where's Vince?" He asked The Undertaker, who was talking to who Casey assumed was Kane.

"Right by catering."

"Thanks. Come on, Princess."

"She's cute, man!" Kane called and Adam waved over his shoulder in acknowledgement.

"Thank you!" Casey called as she was pulled down the hall rather roughly. "Adam?" He didn't answer and she felt herself begin to grow worried. Was he angry? If so, was he angry with her? She couldn't think of any reason for him to be upset with her. Eventually he stopped and pulled her into an empty closet, pushing her up against the door once he had shut it. "Am I..." She trailed off, seeing the look in his eyes. He looked calm in the face, but furious in the eyes. She didn't like it.

"Who do you belong to?" He asked in a harsh whisper and she started shaking. "It's a simple question, Casey."

"You." She tried to sound confident, but her voice betrayed how scared she was.

"Who am I?"

"Adam Copeland."

"Who am I to you?" He asked, weaving a hand through her hair to pull back.

"My boyfriend."

"Wrong answer. You've got one more shot at this, Casey." He warned, and she felt the tears begin to well up due to the fear and how hard he was pulling back at her hair. "Crying isn't going to make this stop, Princess. Answer the fucking question."

"My dom?"

"Which would make me your...?"

"Master?"

"There you go. I didn't mean to get too forceful, but I needed to make sure that you realized that you belong to me." He explained as he released his hold on her hair.

"Trust me, I realized." Casey muttered and Adam frowned as she rubbed her head, but got over it and pulled her out of the closet.

"I hope I didn't hurt you too bad." He mumbled and she sighed.

"I'm fine."

* * *

Adam didn't understand why Casey was being so distant. When she met Vince she was fine, and Vince loved her. But she was quiet the whole drive back to his house and she went straight to bed when they got home, claiming that she had a headache. He stayed up for another hour watching TV downstairs before he went up to bed and she was fast asleep in his bed, only she was as far from the side he usually slept on, he didn't understand it. He figured that he must have scared her at the arena, and he could understand why. But that was no reason to be distant. It was then that he knew that he couldn't be lovey dovey with her all the time, and that he needed to set the record straight with her.

* * *

**I really just have to say that the lack of reviews is really disheartening. Writing this has started to feel like a chore because I feel like nobody is enjoying it. That's why it took so long to update. I just haven't been feeling it. I might just discontinue this one and leave the rest up to your imaginations, because I'm just not feeling the vibes. **


	18. Bruised

Casey woke up in Adam's arms, but he was on the phone with somebody. She elected to ignore his conversation and instead got out of bed without so much of an acknowledgement of him being there. She headed downstairs and intended on cooking breakfast for her and Adam, but stopped short when she went to push her hair back and caught sight of the bruising on her wrist. She'd always been attracted to his strength, but now it just scared her. He could've broken her wrist if he let his anger cloud his judgment enough. She knew that she had to trust him, especially in a relationship like this, but her trust in him was waning.

"Casey? Why are you just standing in the living room staring at your hand?" Adam asked and she jumped, turning to face him and hiding her wrist behind her back. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine. What would you like for breakfast, sir?" He didn't like her tone. It's was too sweet for the morning.

"Casey?"

"Hm?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. I'll admit, I have absolutely no clue what I did wrong last night, but I'm fine." She smiled at him and he nodded, scratching the back of his neck.

"Yeah, about last night. Can I see your wrist, Princess?" He took one step forward and she instantly took one step back, keeping her arm behind her back. "Casey, I'm not doing this with you. Let me see." He demanded and she stayed perfectly still as he approached. "Talk to me, darlin'."

"I don't know what to say." She mumbled as he gently pulled her arm from behind her back.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have held on that tight." He spoke softly, peppering the bruised skin in gentle kisses until she pulled her arm away and he sighed. "You're allowed to tell me if I'm hurting you outside of the house. You know this, right?" She nodded and he looked into her eyes, cupping her cheeks with his hands. "Why didn't you tell me that I was hurting you last night?"

"I was scared you'd get madder at me." She whispered and he frowned.

"Princess..."

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"Don't worry about that. I'll make breakfast, and we'll go shopping later on today and I'll make it up to you." He assured, kissing her softly before he led her to the kitchen and sat her on the counter tops. "Anything your pretty eyes see, I'll buy for you."

"You don't have to."

"I do, Princess. I really do."

* * *

Adam was absolutely bored out of his mind. He was going to stay true to his word but, he couldn't help but be bored while Casey looked at jeans. He couldn't even go shopping for himself without getting bored. What made it worse was that Casey was still acting like she was scared of him. She tensed up every time he invaded her personal space, he couldn't even hold her hand without her worried glances up at him.

"Do you have to try them on before I buy them?" He asked and she looked over at him.

"I don't have to, if you want to go."

"Sounds good, babe. Do you have any dresses?"

"Not at your house. Why?"

"I'm taking you out to dinner tonight. He explained as she brought the jeans to the counter and he followed her, sliding his card when necessary. "Let's go buy you a dress, Princess."

"Can we go to like, JC Penny?"

"Anywhere you wanna go."

* * *

He had a beautiful girlfriend. He knew this. She could deny it all she wanted, but she was beautiful, and he'd continue to remind her of the fact that she was. He really liked to watch her get ready for things and the care she put into her appearance. Even if it was just a dinner date with him, she put the upmost care into looking her prettiest for him.

"Why are you staring at me?" Casey asked, taking a sip of her water, and he shrugged with a small smile.

"You're beautiful."

"I'm currently deformed, there's nothing beautiful about that." She argued, lifting her menu to avoid eye contact with him. He looked disappointed, and she didn't like to disappoint him.

"Casey."

"The shrimp scampi sounds good. Maybe the Alfredo? What do you think, babe?"

"Look at me." He demanded in a low tone and she peeked over her menu at his frown. "Baby, look at me." She complied, slowly shutting her menu and laying it flat on the table. "Stop making me feel bad, please. I said sorry, and I've been trying to make it up to you all fucking day. I need you to throw me a fucking bone, Casey."

"I'm sorry, sir." She mumbled, dropping her gaze from his beautiful blue eyes to her spoon.

"I need your eyes, Princess." She could see the desperation and regret in his eyes. "Did I scare you last night?"

"You did."

"I didn't mean to."

"I know you didn't." Casey mumbled, taking his hand in hers. "What happened last night, anyways?"

"I didn't like how Randy was looking at you, Kane only made it worse. I mean, Randy's younger than me, and he's built like a fucking god, and-"

"Adam, stop. Randy is all those things, but he's denser than a brick wall. You're my guy, and to be perfectly honest, your body is better than his."

"I'm your guy?"

"You're my guy." She assured, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

* * *

**Major thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, this one is for you guys. **


	19. Back to Normal?

Things had gotten back to normal between Adam and Casey. She let him in her personal space again, cuddled him while they slept, and she stopped flinching whenever he went to hold her hand. That made him happy. He didn't like Casey acting like a battered woman just because he held her wrist too hard. It was a bit ridiculous that it took her a week to fully get over it, but she got over it, so he was okay.

"What do you want for dinner, Casey?" He called up the stairs and she walked out to stand at the top. She looked hot in her workout clothes, and he couldn't deny that.

"Something tells me that you want something other than food for dinner, Mr. Copeland." She purred, placing her hands on her hips and he licked his lips.

"I do." He agreed as she started to make her way down the stairs and he met her halfway, cupping her cheeks and pulling her into a searing kiss. She was more than responsive and wrapped her arms around his neck, letting out a small gasp when he shoved her against the railing. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Fuck me, Mr. Copeland." She requested and he smirked hoisting her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her up the stairs. Rather than taking her to bed, he decided that the wall right beside his bedroom door was as good a spot as any other spot to press her against so he could have his way with the Spanish-Italian beauty.

"Can I rip these?" He asked between nips and sucks on her neck and she fumbled with his belt.

"You bought them." She muttered in exasperation, grinning with joy when she finally got his belt undone and heard the material of her shorts rip at the seam.

"Open." He prompted, tapping her lips and she complied, allowing him to stick his finger in her mouth. "Get it nice and wet for daddy, Princess." He instructed, rolling his hips against hers. "Good girl." He took his finger back and pecked her lips as he slipped the slick digit into her heat. "Somebody is very tight and wet for daddy. Huh, Princess?"

"Yes, sir."

"I bet you want to taste how wet you are. Do you want to taste yourself, Princess?" She gave a hum of confirmation, and he smirked as he put his finger back in her mouth, using his free hand to pull his rock hard length out of his jeans and lining himself up. "Ready?"

"Always." She breathed out just as they heard the door open and shut.

"This isn't a good time, Jay." Adam called down the stairs as he slid home.

"Good thing I'm not Jay." A woman's voice that Casey didn't recognize, but Adam sure did.

"Mom?"

"Who else would it- oh, you're busy..." She trailed off, seeing the position that her son was in. Casey sighed and let her head fall back against the wall, horrified that Adam's mom caught them in the act of intimacy.

"Oh god. This is not how I pictured meeting your mother." Casey muttered, avoiding eye contact.

"Can you give us a few minutes, mom?"

"I'll get started on dinner."

"You don't-"

"Yes I do. You two get cleaned up."

"Yes, ma'am." Casey and Adam spoke in unison before Adam carried Casey off to his bedroom and pulled her off his length.

"Nothing makes you flaccid faster than your mother catching you in the act." He joked and she tried to will away the embarrassed blush on her cheeks. "Don't look so embarrassed, you're not the first she's caught with me like that. It's not going to make her hate you."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah, Princess. I've told her a lot about you. Hop in the shower, I'll pull out some clothes for you."

"Thank you." She murmured, kissing his cheek and heading for the master bathroom, but he caught her wrist and pulled her into a kiss.

"That's better." He whispered and she smiled, leaning up to kiss him again. This was how things should be. He knew that and she knew that.


	20. Dinner

Dinner was slightly awkward for Casey. Adam's mother was really nice despite the fact that she had seen her son balls deep in a woman over ten years younger than him. Adam lazily stroking the inside of her thigh while they ate didn't help Casey with her tension. She'd tried multiple times to get him to stop, but every time she moved his hand he would put it higher up her thigh. She wasn't in a winning situation, and she knew that. She hated that.

"So you guys have been together for a couple months?" Judith asked and they both nodded.

"Yeah. I've been training her and her sisters in my free time, and Casey definitely stood out to me." Adam explained and Casey smiled up at him. "She's a real quick learner, too, so that's a plus."

"I bet. Adam, can you give Casey and I a few moments?"

"Sure. I'll go wash the dishes." Adam suggested, kissing Casey softly as he stood and she smiled at Judith as he carried their plates to the kitchen.

"Dinner was lovely, Judith, thank you."

"You're most welcome, dear."

"And I want to apologize for earlier."

"Don't apologize for my son's sex drive. You weren't the first, but I do hope that you're the last. What do you want out of my son?"

"Uh, I don't really want anything from him, in terms of monetary value. Adam is a great guy, and I love the time I've spent with him so far. He treats me right and makes me feel like a Princess, that's all I want. I don't really ask much of him other than to teach me new moves."

"So if you break up you're not going take everything from him?"

"I hadn't given any thought to us breaking up, being perfectly honest. But if that does happen, hopefully it would be amicably, but I would just let him go about his life."

"You really are a sweet girl. How old are you?"

"Twenty two in April."

"So young, yet so mature. I see what Adam likes about you. Doesn't help that you're breathtakingly beautiful." Casey blushed at her praise and Judith smiled. "Adam cares a great deal about you, and I can see that you care a great deal about him."

"Mom seal of approval?" Adam asked and Judith nodded with a smile.

"Mom seal of approval."

* * *

"When am I going to meet your parents?" Adam asked and Casey shrugged.

"Whenever you want to meet them. All you have to do is say when, and I'll call my mom." Casey told him as she started to strip for bed.

"Well then, when."

"I'll go call my mom."

"Call her in the morning. I want to take advantage of you while my mom is out with Jay's mom." Adam mumbled as he took off his jeans and she bit her lip. "Princess." She instantly released her lip as she approached him. "You were really tense at dinner."

"Well, your mom caught us having sex, so I was awkwardly nervous. Then, you rubbing my thigh at dinner didn't help. I'm sorry." She added her apology at the end, unsure of his reaction to her statements.

"Why are you sorry?"

"I was rambling and I-"

"Casey, baby, it's okay. You don't have to apologize for anything." Adam assured, cupping her cheeks and pulling her into a soft kiss. "And you really need to stop acting as if you're walking on eggshells around me." He whispered and she nodded, pecking his lips.

"I'll do better."

"I know you will."

* * *

**Guest, whoever you are, I want to thank you, and everyone else who reviewed. I have plans for this, but it probably won't be very long. Also, I you're looking for a good Ambrose/OC story I strongly suggest you guys check out ArtisticLullaby's Always Something More. That's a good one to check out. **


	21. Feelings

The Bellas had made their spot on the main roster and, although Adam didn't fully understand why they were all pretending to be Brie, they had a nice gimmick. He got to see Casey in the ring, and he liked that. She looked to be at her happiest out there, and that made him happy. He knew that he had done the one thing he hadn't planned on doing, and that was falling in love with Casey. The little brunette had snuck in while his defenses were down and stolen his heart. Which was bad because he needed to woo Vickie so he could get a taste of that power and get the title back. He didn't care which one, he had to be champion again.

Casey understood what was going on. She didn't like that she was being pushed to the back burner by a woman much older than her and not nearly as attractive, but it was what Adam wanted. It was her job to help him get what he wanted, and in this case she had to step aside and let him be unfaithful to her. She still slept in his bed, in his house, sometimes with him. But sometimes he wasn't in bed, and those nights were when she cried. Nobody said that she had to like what she had to do to make Adam happy.

Whenever he bumped into her at arenas she was so painfully awkward about it. She didn't know how to act around him in arenas with their current situation, so most of the time she just stayed away. The exceptions would be when he hunted her down and they had a quickie in a storage closet or an empty locker room. She felt like his side whore, and she didn't like it. She had started doubting Adam, and he didn't like that. But what was she supposed to think? He was off bedding another woman, which left her feeling helpless, lonely, and as if he had abandoned her. The mental doubts led to her verbally doubting him, which led to punishment. The punishment led to her staring at the bruises on her ass in the full body mirror, like she was today. Adam only watched from where he sat on the bed, already fully dressed and holding Casey's jeans for the day.

"You asked for it Princess. I told you never to doubt me."

"Yeah, well, what am I supposed to think these days, Adam? I get you in bed once a week because you're with Vickie!"

"You're still my number one." Adam assured while she corrected her underwear.

"Am I really? Your number one shouldn't see you less than your number two." Casey retorted, taking her jeans from Adam before storming into the bathroom, Adam hot on her heels. But she slammed the door in his face and locked it, further infuriating the older man.

"Open the door, Casey." Adam demanded as she pulled on her jeans and she huffed.

"Why, so you make me bruise some more?" As soon as the comment left her mouth, she regretted it. But what's done was done, there was no taking it back.

"You have three seconds to open this fucking door, Casey." He started to count slowly and she cracked the door open at two. She feared punishment for running her mouth so early in the day, but she was only pulled into a tight hug. He didn't say anything, he just held her close. She was confused, but she wasn't going to complain. Things were easier on her when she kept her mouth shut.

What at she didn't understand was that Adam was trying to get it through to her that he loved her. He wasn't going to say it outright to her just yet. He couldn't. Instead, he was hoping and praying that she understood what he was trying to get across to her. He knew that the chances of her understanding while she was upset were slim to none, but it was worth a shot in his opinion. He did know that he'd have to get in more time with his Princess. He wanted her to be happy again.


	22. Lies

"What are we doing, Adam?" Casey sighed and he only smiled at her as he pulled her into the massage parlor.

"You wanted more time with me, so I'm giving you what you want. I just want to see you smile again, Princess. Now, I've got the whole day planned for us. You're going to get all the tension rubbed out of that smokin' body of yours, and then we'll go to lunch, and then we'll go for a drive and eat dinner." He explained and she nodded. Something didn't feel right about all this, but Casey wasn't going to comment. Instead she let him kiss her before he shooed her away.

He only hoped that everything worked out in his favor. Everything had to go right, or he might lose everything. High risk was the way to go, but was losing Casey worth all the power he would get from Vickie should Casey leave him?

"You can't think like this, otherwise you're going to fail." He told himself as he drove to the restaurant he was meeting Vickie at for brunch.

* * *

"So, did he tell you anything about why he wanted me here for exactly an hour and a half?" Casey asked and the masseuse shook his head.

"But he was a cutie. He stressed keeping you here for that long. You're a lucky girl, because I'm not cheap."

"He treats me like a Princess."

"What's the sex like?"

"It's good. Very good." She mumbled as she sent Adam a text.

_'Exactly an hour and a half? Why?'_

_'Now is not a good time, Princess.'_

_'You're with Vickie, aren't you?' _Then she decided that she didn't want to know. _'Dont answer that. I don't want to know.'_

_'Im sorry.'_

_He will be. _Casey thought to herself before letting herself melt in Peter's hands. He lied to her. He told her that he would never do that, but that was just another lie.

* * *

Meanwhile, Adam was currently in panic mode. He might be losing Casey in a couple hours, and he didn't want that.

"Adam, what's wrong?" Vickie asked and he shook his head, forcing a smile.

"Nothing, beautiful."

"No, something is definitely wrong. Is it that girl you're training?"

"Not at all. She's fine, I'm fine, you're fine, we're all fine. Let's enjoy our brunch, okay?"

"Alright."

Adam wasn't fine. He was hurting and his mind was going a mile a minute trying to figure out what to do about this whole situation. He wasn't going to lose Casey.


	23. Everlong

Casey told Adam that she was talking a cab home, and when he got back from brunch with Vickie, he came home to see her packing her things.

"What are you doing, Casey?"

"You lied to me! I'm tired of feeling like your side whore, Adam!"

"So you're leaving?"

"It's my plan."

"Don't do this, sweetheart. Have you ever wondered why I'm doing this? Let me explain." He offered, pulling her away from her bags and down to the living room. He sat down on the couch but she sat on the recliner. He wasn't going to fight it. She had every right to be upset.

"I'm waiting."

"Alright. Believe it or not, I did it for you. Think about it. If I get Vickie on my side, she'll do anything for me. Which means that she'll do anything for you if I ask her to. It'll be easy living for us."

"Adam, that's all well and good, but I don't want to get what I want because I'm with you and you're with Vickie. That's not how I'm wired. I also don't like sharing, Adam."

"Casey. I have to do this. But I don't want to lose you."

"You should've thought about that, Adam."

"Come here, Princess." He gave his lap a gentle pat and she complied, straddling him. "You know that I only care about you. You're it for me. There's nobody else I want to be with, but you."

"I'm still jealous of how much time you spend with her, and all I get is a quickie in a closet here and there." Casey pouted and he grinned.

"She doesn't get the sex you get, and even then I'm thinking of you." He assured and she kissed him softly. "No more pouting, Princess."

"You still lied to me. You promised to never lie to me, Adam."

"I was trying to protect you, Princess."

"I'm a big girl, Adam. I can-" He cut her off with a kiss, successfully silencing her.

"Not like I can. I need you to trust me.

"I know, Adam. It's all so hard on me because you're basically cheating on me, and I don't get that option."

"I know, Princess, and I'm sorry. Do you still want to go?"

"No, I'll stay. Can we go on that drive?"

"Of course we can. After you unpack your things."

"Yes sir."

* * *

She had a feeling for where Adam was taking her. She wasn't going to ask, though. He had stopped along the way to pick up what she assumed would be their dinner, and his hand didn't leave hers the whole drive to their destination; the cliff side where they had first had sex. He laid out a blanket and she got the food and followed him to sit on the blanket.

"The sunset is pretty." Casey mumbled with a smile once they had finished eating and Adam smiled over at her.

"It is. Not as breathtakingly gorgeous as you, Casey."

"Stop it, you." She mumbled, leaning up and kissing him.

"One second." He hopped up and jogged back to the car and she looked back at him quizzically.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see. Well, you'll hear." It wasn't long before some acoustic song was being played and Adam helped her to her feet. "Dance with me, Princess."

"Is this the Foo Fighters?" She asked quietly, resting her head on his chest as he started to sway them.

"Yeah. Everlong."

"One of my favorites."

"Mine too. I found time to make a special mix CD for this. For you."

"For me?"

"For you. Like an 'I miss you', love song, CD."

"Adam, I- thank you."

"You're welcome, Princess."

They danced for a while, both enamored by the romantic environment and being wrapped in each other. Casey started to get cold, and Adam gave her his jacket, but the two stayed out there by the cliffside until well after midnight. Just being with each other.


	24. Meet the Parents

"You're certainly...happier." Brie observed as they got ready for a match and Casey shrugged.

"Things are better between us. It's complicated." The younger woman tried to explain but Brie shook her head.

"He's meeting mom and dad tonight?" Nikki asked and Casey nodded.

"He's supposed to. I don't know if that plan changed or not." As if on cue, there was a knock on the door and all three women looked back to the man in question.

"Speak of the devil." Nikki started and Brie smirked.

"And he shall appear." Adam finished for Brie and the twins exchanged a glance. "I need your sister."

"Don't be too long." Brie called as Casey followed Adam out of the room and down the hall.

"Hey Cassie." Randy greeted and Casey waved as she tried keeping up with Adam as he weaved through people. Eventually her pulled her through a door and she was instantly chilled by the cool breeze.

"What's up, Adam?" Casey asked quietly, rubbing her arms in an attempt to keep warm. Adam noticed this and gave her his hoodie before he spoke. "You're not backing out of dinner with my parents, are you?"

"No, Princess, I'm still going." He assured, pulling her into an embrace. "This is important to you, I wouldn't back out."

"Oh, good. Why are we out here, then?"

"I just wanted to spend some time with you. You look cute tonight."

"Thank you." She liked standing with him like this. The intimacy of just being together, surrounded by his scent. It was wonderful.

"Are your sisters going to be at dinner?"

"I don't know. They didn't say. Would it bother you if they were?"

"Not at all. Your family is your family."

"My sisters and my dad don't really get along, though. So you have to be careful."

"Is your dad super protective of you?"

"Not really. He's pretty chill."

* * *

Adam decided that he was going to have to ask Casey what "pretty chill" meant. "Pretty chill" did not mean death stares across the table, in his opinion. Her father made him uncomfortable, while her mother made him feel welcome. It was a weird clash, but he assumed that if his daughter brought a man home, he'd want to make the guy uncomfortable as all hell. He respected her father's right to stare him down, but that didn't mean that he had to like it.

"So, have you always been a wrestler?" Her mother, Kathy, asked and he nodded.

"It's something that I've always loved as a child, and I've loved doing it as an adult."

"How'd you start out?" Her father, Jon, asked and Adam could've sworn that there was hostility in his tone. The way the women at the table looked to the patriarch showed that there was hostility.

"I won an essay contest and the prize was free wrestling training for as long as you needed it."

"That's interesting." Kathy murmured as Casey started to massage his thigh. He knew she was trying to relax him, and she was doing a good job of it. "So you trained all three of the girls?"

"I started out by just training Casey, and then a couple months before they were called up to the main roster I picked up Nikki and Brie. They're all talented in the ring and barely needed my help." He threw in the little white lie to get in her father's good graces, and boost the twins' self-esteem. It seemed to work.

"My girls are naturals at almost everything they try. Casey, did you tell Adam about your little collection of awards and trophies?"

"No, she did not." Adam teased, throwing his arm around Casey's shoulders and twirling her hair around his finger. "Dinner was fantastic, by the way. Thank you,  
Kathy."

"You're most welcome, Adam. Casey, go show him." Kathy instructed and Casey sighed, but scooted her chair back so she could stand up and Adam followed her lead. She held his hand as she led him up the stairs and to her bedroom.

He wasn't at all surprised that it was just the way she left it. There were still posters on the wall and old pictures. He noticed the shelves on the far wall beside the closet doors, but he wanted to take in what teenage Casey was like. The walls were painted a soft blue, and most of the pictures on the walls were of her and her sisters. He could see that they were such a huge part of her life.

"N'Sync, huh?" He teased, pointing at the poster and she bit her lip as her cheeks began to flush. "Nothing to be embarrassed of." He assured, kissing her forehead before heading over to look at her awards. "Tell me about a few. How does one become 'ballerina of the year' three times in a row?"

"They just took notice of how hard everyone worked, who was there for how long, stuff like that. I put a lot of effort into ballet."

"I can see. And tennis. You were state champion every other year?"

"I hurt my ankle at districts junior year, so I couldn't go to state." He nodded in understanding and kissed her forehead.

"This is why you're talented in the ring. The dance and athletic background did you good."

"You made me good."

"You came to me good, I made you better. Is your bed comfortable?"

"It's squeaky."

"That's fine." He mumbled, flopping back onto the mattress. "This is not squeaky."

"Rock on it." He did as she said and chuckled as the bed started to squeak. "Told you."

"So, you did. Come here, Princess." She allowed him to pull her into his lap and kissed him. "I like your family."

"My family likes you. Dad's a tough nut to crack, but telling him that you helped Nikki and Brie scored you some points."

"Oh good."

* * *

**So I've decided that I'll continue, but I need at least two or three reviews on each chapter from this chapter forward. I hope I'm not asking too much of you guys. **


	25. Ted

"Cassie!" Randy greeted and Casey sighed from where she was sitting in catering with her sisters.

"It's Casey, and I'm not supposed to talk to you." She corrected, holding up a finger to stop the older man from sitting down in the empty chair.

"Why not?" He was confused by the quick rejection, but that wasn't going to stop him.

"Because of some very lewd comments you made about her in the locker room." Brie stated and Casey nodded.

"Oh, you guys heard about that."

"Yeah. We hear everything." Casey confirmed and Nikki leaned forward.

"You can go home, now." Nikki said in a sweet tone, waving off "The Legend Killer" and leader of Legacy as Ted DiBiase sat down in the empty seat at their table.

"Good evening, ladies."

"Good evening, Ted." The trio greeted in unison. They were close with the second generation superstar, Casey more than the twins, but he was like family to them.

"Miss Casey, when were you going to tell me about you screwing Edge on the side?" He asked in a low tone and Casey bit her lip, looking to her sisters for some kind of support. They were the only two outside of her relationship with Adam, that she spoke to, who knew what was going on.

"Well, you see, it's not what it looks like-" Casey started and Nikki quickly stopped her by cupping her hand over the younger Bella's mouth.

"We love you, but you have a big mouth, Teddy."

"Loose lips cause broken noses." Brie warned. "And I don't want to ruin that pretty face because you destroyed my sister's reputation, Teddy."

"I would never. Kelly Kelly, maybe. Jillian Hall, definitely. But Casey, she's my sister. You don't betray family." Ted defended and Nikki released Casey's mouth. Everyone at the table looked to her, and eventually she sighed and gave in.

"Pinky promise and swear on your father." Casey demanded and Ted nodded, doing as she requested before the four leaned in for their private conversation.

* * *

Adam watched his girlfriend with interest. He could understand her being with her sisters, but DiBiase? That didn't make sense. At least, not to him. She hadn't told him about being friends with DiBiase, so maybe she was cheating on him with the Million Dollar Son? But that didn't make sense either. Casey wouldn't do that. She was too sweet. She wouldn't do something that she knew would break his heart. Unless she was getting back at him for the whole Vickie thing. But that didn't make sense because he explained what the Vickie thing was, and she forgave him. She could have walked out on him, but she didn't. Regardless, Casey had some explaining to do. If her explanation was a stupid attempt at a cover up, he'd punish her.

"Honey, what are you looking at?" Vickie asked and he looked down at her.

"Just staring off into space, thinking about how much I love you." Vickie was too gullible. All he had to do was mention loving her, and she was putty in his hands. There was no way she'd catch on to the fact that he was just using her for her power and that he truly loved Casey. A woman who, although being quite a bit younger than the general manager; was smarter, had more personality, was in much better shape, and had more interest in the man behind the "Rated R Superstar", than just the asshole he was onscreen. Casey wanted him for who he was, not what he had, and he loved her for it.


	26. Date

"You look beautiful, tonight." Adam greeted with a soft smile, seeing his girl all dressed up for him. The black dress fit just right, wasn't too short or too long, and the neckline revealed just enough for him but not too much for other men.

"Thank you. You also look quite handsome." She complimented right before he kissed her softly. She loved it when he got kind of dressed up, but didn't try too hard. He looked good in red, she had to admit.

"The red lipstick looks good on you. Very sexy."

"And no smudge." She whispered excitedly and he grinned, kissing her a second time.

"Ready to go?" He asked and she nodded, taking his offered arm and walking out of the hotel with him.

"So, where are we going?" She asked after he helped her into his rental car and got in the driver's seat.

"Somewhere special. Very romantic, too. I know you're a sucker for all that romance." He teased, poking one of her curls that framed her face.

"I am a hopeless romantic." She admitted with a small smile, feeling him reach out for her hand. It was amazing, feeling how much he cared about her in just the way he held her hand and the way he looked at her. She knew that it wasn't the way he looked at Vickie, but she was still jealous of he older woman.

"No negative thoughts, Princess. Tonight is about you and me. No rules to obey, just a night together. Okay?"

"How could you tell?"

"You drum your fingers when you think negatively. I've been listening to your nails click against your dress for a couple minutes."

"You know me way too well."

"No such thing."

* * *

Casey was a bit overwhelmed by the restaurant Adam had taken her to. She knew it would be classy based off the dress he had bought her, but she didn't think it'd be five star, "you pay more for the environment than you do for the food" classy. Just being led to their table by the host made her nervous and she felt like she was being judged by everyone they walked passed.

"Are you okay?" Adam asked as soon as the host walked away and she nodded, looking around the restaurant in awe.

"This is...wow, Adam. I've never been anywhere this fancy before, and it makes me nervous."

"No need to be nervous. You fit right in, dressed like that."

"That doesn't change the fact that this is...wow. Way out of my comfort zone."

"I know that you don't want me to shower you with luxuries, and I like that about you, I do. But you deserve the best, Casey, so I decided to give you the best this time around." He explained and she nodded, picking up her menu.

"Hey, Adam?"

"Yes, babe?"

"I don't know how to pronounce half the shit on the menu." She whispered, using her menu to block her face from the approaching waiter. Adam only chuckled and lowered her menu for her before placing their orders and she looked at him in confusion.

"It's just a fancy way to say shrimp scampi. I've got you covered, darlin'."

"I appreciate it. So..." Casey started, giving the dining room yet another glance. "No rules tonight?"

"No rules tonight." He confirmed, his smile assuring her. "But, I do need to ask you something."

"Anything."

"What's going on between you, your sisters, and DiBiase?" He asked and she smirked.

"What happened to just you and me?"

"What happened to anything?" He countered with a smirk of his own and she raised her hands in defense as the waiter brought over the wine.

"You got me there. Ted is like family to us. He's like a big brother to me, and my parents see him as one of their own. Were you jealous?"

"I most certainly was not." He defended and she leaned back in her seat, swirling her wine glass.

"Awfully defensive there, Mr. Copeland." She teased before taking a sip and setting her glass down.

"Awfully sexy there, Miss Colace-Garcia." She blushed at the compliment and he tangled his leg with one of hers like he always did when they sat together at a table. "You are the only woman I've met who can be adorable and sexy at the same time."

"Adorable?"

"When you blush."

"Sexy?"

"Whenever you're not blushing."

"You're too sweet for your own good, Adam." She praised as the waiter brought their plates. "That was quick."

The couple ate with happy smiles, talking and laughing along the way. Casey loved when she and Adam could just be together and not worry about anything. He was happiest when he didn't have to worry about anything. She knew this.

"So, Mr. Copeland," Casey started as she leaned back in her chair, catching his full attention as the waiter walked away with their desert orders. "why tonight? It's not an anniversary, it's not my birthday, and it isn't yours, what's the deal?"

"I just want to spend a night with you where I give you all you want."

"What if I told you that all I wanted was for you to make love to me until sunrise?" She asked before picking up her wine glass.

"You're way too awesome for your own good, Miss Colace-Garcia." He complimented as he felt his phone vibrate and she sat up straighter.

"Are you going to get that?" She asked, finally taking a sip from the glass.

"Not if it's not my mom. Annnd it's Vickie." He sang with mock enthusiasm and she giggled. "Not answering. Tonight is about you." He reminded as he stuffed his phone back into his pocket.

"I appreciate that your plans for domination are being put on hold for me." Casey spoke softly and Adam smiled.

"I'd put everything on hold for you. You're worth everything to me."

"Why am I worth it?"

"Because I love you, Casey." As soon as the words left his mouth everything seemed to freeze.


	27. Reaction

"I'm sorry...what?"

"I love you, Casey." Adam repeated, taking her hands in his. "From your spicy attitude, to your workout regime, your work ethic, that cute way you tilt your head when you're confused, and-"

"Adam. I love you, too." He grinned at her confession and she smiled. The smile reached her eyes and they seemed to sparkle in the low lighting of the restaurant. The waiter finally brought their desert, another thing that Adam requested and Casey had no clue what it was. "What is this?"

"It's a molten lava cake. It's really good, I swear." Adam promised, cutting a piece with his fork. "Open up, Princess." She did as he requested and allowed him to feed her.

"This is incredible." Casey praised once she had swallowed and Adam smiled as he cut another for her.

"Told you."

* * *

"Thank you, Adam, for such an incredible night." Casey thanked as he walked her to the room she was sharing with Alicia Fox.

"Who said we were done?" He asked with that teasing grin and she looked up at him in confusion.

"I have a roommate and you have Vickie. I just assumed that-"

"I got a room for us tonight. I said that tonight was about you and me and I meant it."

"Right next door to my room? Seriously?"

"Casey, I know that I said no rules tonight but you have got to stop questioning me." Adam warned and Casey nodded as he pulled her into the room.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled, shutting the door and locking it while he removed his blazer. He placed his hands on her hips and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They just looked into each other's eyes, noses touching, and their lips barley centimeters apart.

"It's okay." He whispered before pressing his lips to hers. The way he quickly took control of the kiss told her enough, and she loved the way he liked to control the kiss. His tongue probed into her mouth as their affair escalated in passion and he backed her towards the bed. Once she was laid down, her hands moved from his hair to start undoing the buttons on his red dress shirt. He lifted her enough to pull her hair out of the bun it was in while she pushed at his shirt. He wiggled it off before kicking his shoes off and Casey started to unbuckle his belt. He pulled away before she could unbutton his pants and she looked up at him in confusion.

"Adam-"

"Patience, Casey." He chided, climbing off the bed and kneeling in front of the bed. He carefully removed her heels and kissed her ankle, slowly kissing his way up to where her dress blocked him from going any further. "You skin is so smooth, Casey." He mumbled as he stood and pulled her to her feet. The way she looked up at him made him feel like the king of the world. She held into his shoulders, almost trying to get a grasp on reality as he slowly pulled the zipper down on her dress. Once it had fallen to pool around her feet he looked her up and down, nodding in approval before he laid her back down.

"I think the pants have to go, so we're even." Casey suggested and he complied, quickly unbuttoning his pants and letting them drop to the floor with her dress before he hovered over her. He kissed her neck before biting down on her smooth skin, getting a soft moan out of the brunette before he started to kiss down and along her collarbone before heading down to breasts, still contained by her bra. Her back arched into his touch and he slid one hand up her back to her bra clasp and made short work of the lace contraption before he eagerly put his mouth to work on her left while his hand played with the right. She wasn't sure how long he tended to her breasts, but she wasn't upset when he abandoned them to start moving south again. His fingertips dipped into the waistband of her lace underwear and slowly pulled them down, revealing her glistening heat.

"There's my pretty kitty." Adam cooed, smiling up at Casey as she kicked the underwear off and he slid up to kiss her passionately. She pushed at his shoulders lightly, and he got the hint, rolling them so that she was on top. She took a moment and looked down at him, resting her hands on his chest. "You are so fucking beautiful, Casey."

"It's just the angle, babe." She teased before leaning down and capturing his lips in a kiss. "Can I?" She mumbled against his lips, her hand moving to caress his neck as he thought about it.

"Of course you can. I'm yours, baby."

"But you're also Vickie's. I don't want to upset your plans for domination." Casey mumbled and Adam could hear the disappointment in her tone. He knew that she didn't like sharing, but Casey was blurring lines now.

"I'm not Vickie's. I'm using her, yeah. But I'm yours, Casey. I've been yours since I spotted you at FCW. You've gotta remember that, baby." He whispered, sitting up and taking her face in his hands. "No more talk about Vickie, okay? Tonight, there's nobody that matters to me except you." She nodded and he wiped away the tears that fell from her eyes. "Happy tears?"

"Happy tears. I love you, Adam."

"I love you, too, Casey. Mark me, baby." She nodded and kissed along his neck until she found that particular spot and bit down, moaning against his skin when he started to roll his hips into hers. He laid back, bringing her with him and utilizing his now free hands to push at his boxers. Once they were off, he rolled her onto her back and slowly slid into her waiting heat, watching her face carefully as she adjusted to his size. "You're so fucking tight, Casey. You'll tell me if I'm hurting you, right?"

"Of course." She assured before kissing him and he took that as the incentive to start moving. He pulled out until only the tip remained, then slowly pushed back in. He wasn't sure how long it would be before Casey begged him to go faster, but he was going to enjoy the slow pace for as long as he could. He knew she was enjoying it by the way her lips were slightly parted, her eyes had fluttered shut, and every time he slid home a contented sigh would leave those perfect lips of hers.

"I need your eyes, Princess." He whispered and she opened her eyes to look into his. "There she is."

"Adam, please."

"What do you want?"

"Faster. Just a bit." He complied and she moaned, further fueling his need to pleasure her. He just loved the sounds she made. "Just like that, Adam." He kept at it, rolling his hips into hers and he pressed his forehead to hers. She maintained eye contact with him the whole time, but didn't hold back her moans. He liked that. Every so often he'd peck her lips, but his main focus was working magic with his hips.

Her nails dug into his back, telling him that she was close to hitting her orgasm. So he started to thrust faster, guiding one of her legs to his waist as his hips slapped into hers.

"Fuck, Adam!" She cried out, arching her back as her walls tightened around his length and he slowed down the pace of his thrusts gradually, riding it out with her. "You're amazing."

"I'm not done with you just yet." He assured with a smirk and she sighed In content.

"I love you."

* * *

**Please please please review! I don't know how much more desperate I can get. Just being honest. **


	28. Daylight

Watching the sunrise from the hotel balcony was something that he always loved doing. Getting to look back into the room and see Casey fast asleep in bed made it better. He took to every limit she had, and she didn't complain. Not that she could, with how vocal she was by round three, her voice had to be shot for the day. Not to mention how sore she would be, good thing she was a RAW Diva and not a SmackDown Diva. She wouldn't be able to be in the ring for the taping with how he was near the end. He didn't mean to get rough, but it happened. She liked it though, so he wasn't worried.

Eventually the morning air got too cold for him in just his boxers, so he made his way back inside and into bed. The moment he laid down Casey started to stir, but soon went back to sleep and he draped his arm over her waist, pulling her into his chest. She was warm, and he liked it.

"Adam?"

"I'm here."

"I don't want to leave this room." She mumbled and he pressed his lips to her skin, trying to wrap his head around her statement.

"Why's that?" He asked after a couple moments and she sighed.

"Because the second we leave this room I have to go back to acting like you mean nothing to me, and I don't like that." He frowned, but nodded. Casey wasn't exactly in a good position right now, and he hated that he had to do this to her. She was too young to have to deal with this, but he wasn't going to let her go.

"I know, Princess. It sucks, and I don't like it either. But I have the power, and I can give you the world. You know this." He explained, turning her over so that she faced him.

"The world doesn't seem as lovely if I can't enjoy it with you." She murmured, lifting a hand to cup his cheek. He instinctively leaned into her touch, moving his hand to hold hers, keeping it against his skin.

"I love you, Casey." He started, sliding their hands down his face and pressing her hand to his chest, directly over his heartbeat. "That's yours. My heart beats for you and you only. This Vickie thing won't be lasting much longer, I promise."

"It's already gone on for too long. I heard that she was putting you in the elimination chamber."

"She is." He confirmed and she sighed. "Before you ask, I know how dangerous it is. I'm going to overcome the odds, because that's what I do."

"Adam-"

"Casey. I'm not having this discussion with you."

"I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"Pushing the issue and ruining what could've been a good morning." She wouldn't meet his gaze, and he didn't like that.

"Princess, you didn't ruin the morning. I get to be with you. I'm happy." For emphasis, he kissed her with a smile and she smiled. "Enjoy the morning with me, babe. Let's watch the sunrise from bed."

"We do get an impressive view." Casey mumbled with a smile, looking over her shoulder at the rising sun. He started to adjust them and eventually pulled Casey to lay on his other side and she rest her head on his chest, looking out at the balcony while he played with her hair.

"I want to work the ring with you before the audience gets let in for the SmackDown taping." He mumbled and she groaned into his chest, earning a chuckle from her dom. "I'll go easy on you."

"Alright."

* * *

Like he said, he was gentle on her. She managed to surprise him a couple times with some reversals and moves he hadn't taught her. Her in-ring talent had grown so much since she made the main roster, he couldn't help but be proud of his Princess. Moves he couldn't pull off, she did as if they were nothing. It was impressive.

"Can we stop?" She asked from where she laid beneath him after he speared her gently.

"Too sore?"

"Too tired." She admitted with a laugh and he smiled. "Last night was a lot."

"I was two things from you, and then we'll be done. I'll get ready for my match, and you can shower and cheer me on, okay?" She nodded and he pecked her lips before standing and helping her up.

"What do you want from me?"

"A standing drop kick and, for old times sake, a flying forearm." He informed with a grin and she smiled, but frowned when Vickie started to call for him as she walked down the ramp. "Just ignore her, okay? Kick me."

"Honey! Here you are!" Vickie cheered loudly as she made her way up the steel steps and Casey jumped, drop kicking Adam square in the chest as he turned to smile at the older woman. She then rolled out of the ring and made her way up the ramp.

"Casey! We weren't done yet!"

"I didn't want to intrude on your moment." Casey called before going through the curtain, leaving behind an infuriated Adam and a confused Vickie.

"What was that?"

"She's... I dunno. She was fine earlier. I must've struck a nerve a moment ago. Don't worry about it." Adam assured, being sure to keep a calm exterior even though he was pissed beyond belief at Casey's little outburst.


	29. Don't Go

"Casey!" Adam called through the halls of the arena after the show, looking for Casey. He knew that she was still here because he was her ride to the arena. "Casey!"

"What's your deal, man?" Randy asked and Adam sighed. "Did Cathy dump you?" The younger man was kidding, but Adam still shoved him into the wall and held him there by his shirt.

"For starters, it's Casey, you ignorant shit. Secondly, she didn't dump me. Have you seen her?"

"Calm down, man. She was in catering last I saw."

"Thank you." Adam breathed, releasing Randy's shirt and heading down the hall. Sure enough, he saw her walking down the hall. "Casey!" She stopped, but kept walking after a moment. She may not have been trying to piss him off, but she was doing an excellent job of it.

"Don't touch me, Adam."

"Casey, you don't get to talk to me like this. You damn sure don't get to walk away from me when I'm talking to you."

"Well, I'm damn sure pissed off at you, and you smell like her cheap perfume. Just leave me alone, Adam."

"You don't get that option, Casey. You gave up that choice when you signed that fucking contract. Let's talk about this."

"I don't want to talk to you right now."

"Tough shit, considering that I'm your ride." He growled, pulling her into a storage closet and blocking the door. "Casey, I love you. But you're seriously testing my fucking patience. You're already at a level two, don't make this harder for you before we head to the next town."

"Adam, how can you tell me that you love me when you smell like a fucking whore house? You want to talk about this? Fine! Talk."

"You kicked me in the chest-"

"You told me to."

"Alright, I did. I'll give you that one. But you walked away from me. You didn't give me what I asked of you, and left in the middle of what I told you to do. Then you sass me, and then you hide from me during the show, and continued to ignore me when I was trying to talk to you. That's more than a level two, but I'm being generous. You've got to stop acting out because you're jealous of Vickie."

"Yeah, well, I'm sorry." She mumbled, looking down at her shoes and he sighed.

"That doesn't change the fact that I have to punish you. Against the crate." He instructed and her head snapped up, eyes wide in shock.

"Here?"

"Casey." His tone told her to stop pushing her luck. She knew that she deserved more than just his belt for her numerous offenses of the night, so she instantly complied, pressing her hands to the top of the crate to steady herself. She felt him step closer to her, pressing his front against her back. "I want you counting every stroke." He whispered in her ear while his hands set to work on undoing her belt and jeans. He liked undressing her before he punished her, and she also shook while she fiddled with her clothes and he was impatient.

"Yes, Sir." She tried keeping her voice even as he slowly pulled her jeans down to her ankles. She had to listen as he slowly pulled his belt from the belt loops against his jeans, the sound of the leather sliding against the denim sending shivers up her spine. The anticipation was worse than the actual punishment, in her opinion. After getting the whip, she'd figured out the trick to blocking out the pain, even though she had to count his strokes. But she still hated the waiting game.

The first was always the worst. The feel of the cool leather's controlled smack against her bare skin. But she grit her teeth and counted his strokes as he requested, not wanting him to restart. Sometimes it was hard for her to believe that it was Adam punishing her. But when he finished, the feel of his strong hands against her, now tender, skin brought her to the real world where she was his sub that he had somehow fallen in love with. His girlfriend, even though he was planning on marrying Vickie Guerrero and she felt less like his girlfriend and more like his mistress with every day that went by.

"Have you learned your lesson?" He asked and she nodded as she pulled up her jeans carefully.

"I have. I'm sorry, Sir. I'll be better."

"I know you will. You're a good girl, Casey. Sometimes you need some redirection, but you never lose your way for long." She nodded and he kissed her forehead, knowing that she was on the verge of tears. "You've never cried after a punishment. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing and you'll think its stupid."

"Only I won't because stupid things don't come out of that pretty mouth of yours. Just tell me what's on your mind, Princess. You can trust me."

"I know I can. I just- this is really hard to explain and-"

"Come out and say it. Please."

"Maybe we should break up. I mean, Vickie is slowly becoming priority and I'll just become your side whore and I'm tired of crying at night because I want you and can't have you." She was crying now, even as she rambled on. He didn't like being the cause of her tears.

"Is that what you want?"

"No. It's the last thing I want. I want to be with you and be your one and only. But you can't give me that, Adam."

"I can give you that, Casey."

"Not right now. I think it would be for the best if we put us on hold until your whatever with Vickie is done."

"If that's what you want-"

"It's not what I want! Stop saying that when you know it's not true!" Adam was stunned by her little outburst, but pulled her into his chest when it looked as if she was about to collapse.

"Shhh, Casey. It's okay. I'm here for you, okay?"

"Adam-"

"No words, baby. Okay?" She nodded and he felt the tears soak into his shirt. "Let's get you to the hotel." You need to sleep." She nodded again and he opened the door to the closet before picking her up and carrying her out to the car. He didn't want to give her up, but she made sense. It would definitely be easier on her if that was the case. It wasn't about how he felt anymore, it was all about how she felt now.


	30. Hangover

"So you and Adam really broke up?" Nikki asked and Casey nodded, tipping back another shot. "You love him, Casey."

"I do. But I'm tired of playing second banana to Vickie. I told him that when he was done with her, I'd be ready to take him back."

"Drinking isn't going to make you miss him any less." Brie scolded and Casey sighed.

"I know. I'm proud of myself for stepping up, but now I'm really pissed off at myself."

"Whys that?" Nikki asked and Casey gratefully accepted the Sex on the Beach that Ted handed her.

"I have to go apartment shopping and car shopping now."

"I'll go with you, babe." Ted suggested and Casey shook her head.

"But you can dance with me."

"Let's go, babe." Casey tipped back yet another shot, her fifth of the night, before she followed him out to the dance floor, leaving Nikki and Brie to watch as she started down a road to self destruction.

"We probably need to get Adam's side of the story." Nikki mumbled and Brie looked at her in disbelief.

"He made her fall in love with him, told her that he loved her, and then put another woman before her, Nicole. His 'side of the story' doesn't matter to me."

"If he did love her, then he's probably just as torn up about this as she is." Nikki reasoned and Brie shook her head.

"You can go talk to him, I'm not wasting my time."

"Whatever, Brie. I'm not arguing with you about this." Nikki spoke with a sigh, watching Casey grind with DiBiase and Morrison on the dance floor. She was having a good time between the two men, and Nikki trusted them with her little sister. But then again, she trusted Adam with her and she ended up hurt.

* * *

Casey woke up with a raging hangover, and she couldn't remember much of the night before. She knew that she was drinking a lot last night, but she wasn't sure why she was so warm.

"Are you up, Casey bear?" She knew that voice. She had to think about it, but she knew the voice.

"Ted? I'm naked."

"Correction: you're in your underwear. We didn't have sex, though. You got shitfaced and were begging Ziggler to tell you jokes so I offered to bring you back. You threw up in a plant by the elevator before you passed out."

"Gross. Thanks for looking out for me."

"It's what I do."

"So I was begging Ziggler to tell me jokes?" Casey asked and Ted chuckled as he got out of bed to get her the aspirin he knew that she desperately needed.

"Knock-knock jokes."

"Fuck, I was wasted."

"You know, Adam was there last night." Ted informed as he helped Casey sit up and she sighed.

"Why do I care? We're not together anymore. I'm not his sub, and he's certainly not the boss of me anymore, so why is he being at a club my concern?" She asked before taking the little pills and the bottle of water from him.

"He looked pretty fucking miserable and every time I saw him, he was watching you." He told her as she gulped down the water and she sighed.

"He did that to himself, and I don't need babysitting, Ted."

"When you're sober? No, you're responsible. But once you get a few drinks in you, you need somebody on the lookout for your little ass." She only scoffed and the Louisiana native sighed. "Casey Mae. If they didn't know who you were, then some guy could think that he could take you. Especially drunk."

"I guess. Are you going to babysit me to my room?" She asked as they stood up and Ted chuckled as he walked to get her dress.

"Nah, you're sober enough to go on your own. Get the fuck out." She laughed and caught her dress, quickly slipping it on, grabbing her phone and heels, and heading out with only a wave to Ted.

"What the fuck was my room number?" She asked herself as she headed for the elevator. What she wasn't expecting was for an all-too familiar voice to let her know.

"606."

"Adam, go away."

"Talk to me, Casey." He requested, and she spun around to face him.

"Talk? There's nothing to talk about."

"I miss you." He mumbled and she rose an eyebrow.

"We've only been broken up for four days."

"It's been a long three days, Princess."

"Well, it's a good thing you have a fiancé to keep you busy." Casey snapped and Adam sighed as he got on the elevator with her.

"She's not you. Talking to her is like talking to a brick wall." He explained, pressing the six for her and she glared up at him.

"You made your bed, Adam, now lay in it. As long as you're with Vickie, you won't have me. Now get off the elevator."

"It's a free country. Especially when you're already on the sixth floor and I need the lobby."

"Oh." She mumbled as she steeped out of the elevator and he nodded. "I'll see you around, Adam, and I'll have all my shit out of your house by next Friday." She said as she walked down the hall to her room.

"You don't-"

"Yes I do." Was all she said before opening the door as Nikki stepped out.

"Hold the elevator, Adam." The older Bella called and he did as requested, he knew that Nikki was probably pissed at him, but his concern was Casey.


	31. Lunch

"How do you feel about this?" Nikki asked and Adam sighed.

"I hate it. I absolutely hate it. I would have figured things out for her sake, if she had given me just a bit more time." He explained and Nikki nodded, hitting the button to stop the elevator.

"Time? You spend your Valentine's Day with a woman who means absolutely nothing to you, then propose to her when you told Casey that you weren't looking for a third wife, and you wanted more time?"

"When you put it like that, I sound like an asshole."

"Understatement." Nikki muttered and he sighed. "The fact that Casey put up with it for this long is a sign that she loves you. But you've got to ditch Vickie."

"It's not that easy, Nicole, or I would've by now. Right now, leaving her and being with Casey would be career suicide for me, and it would ruin all three of your careers. I want Casey. I love Casey. But things are complicated now."

"I'll say." Nikki started the elevator and Adam watched her with interest. "What?"

"Nothing. I expected you to attack me or something."

"That would be Brie's job."

* * *

Casey was aiming for lunch by her lonesome so she could gather her thoughts, but instead she got Randy trying to be charming.

"Can I help you?" She asked, not bothering to look up from her macaroni and cheese.

"Word on the street is that you're a single lady. Did you get tired of bring Adam's side squeeze?"

"I'm not talking about it. Please go away." Her request was simple but he stayed put, much to her chagrin. "Or you can just keep sitting there. That's cool, too."

"Look, Casey. I know you're probably not looking for a guy to fill Adam's shoes just yet, but when you are I'll be first in line for a piece of that fine ass."

"No, you'll be first in line for a royal ass kicking. Leave her alone, Randy." Ted requested and Randy stood from his seat to glare down Ted. "I meant it, man. Leave her alone. She's got too much to worry about and doesn't need you making her uncomfortable."

"I'll see you around, Casey." Randy stroked her cheek and it gave her chills. Not good chills.

"I hope not." She muttered as Ted sat down and she smiled at him. "Thanks for saving me."

"Not a problem. Everyone knows that I'd be first in line for a piece of that. Do your parents know?"

"About Adam and I breaking up? Yeah. They don't know about Vickie, since they don't watch the shows. Frankly, I don't know what to tell them. Mom liked Adam a lot."

"This Vickie thing isn't going to last long. I guarantee it. He's miserable, and she's starting to see it. Look." Casey turned to where Ted subtly pointed and saw Adam with Vickie, and he really did look miserable. "That man wants you back."

"That man isn't getting me back until he's single. I love him, but I can't do this."

"I understand."

* * *

Watching Casey have a good time with DiBiase killed Adam on the inside. He wanted to be the man that saved her from Randy and made her smile. He wanted to hold her while she slept and kiss her tears away. But he couldn't do those things, because she wouldn't allow it. She no longer wanted to feel like a mistress, and he understood that. But he still wanted her back.

"Are you even listening to me?" Vickie asked and he snapped his attention back to the Hispanic woman.

"Of course I am, honey. It's all so interesting, and you're so beautiful, how could I not?"

Wooing Vickie was way too easy for him. He wanted Casey back. At least she would call him in his bullshit.


	32. Separation

Casey, Nikki, and Brie entered Adam's house quietly. The twins were awestruck by how large the house was on the inside compared to the outside, but followed Casey up the stars to the master bedroom.

"Holy shit. You slept in this?" Nikki asked and Casey nodded, heading to the closet while Nikki flopped onto the bed. "Brie, come lay on this."

"We're here to get my stuff and get out. Not play in his bed." Casey scolded, but her sisters ignored her.

"Nikki, I'm drowning in pillowtop comfort!"

"I'll save you, Brie!"

Casey only sighed and started pulling all her stuff off the hangers to carelessly toss them into the box. She didn't want to be there any longer than necessary so being neat could wait.

"Casey, what's the bathroom like?" Nikki asked and she shrugged, continuing to throw clothes in the box.

"I dunno... Big, I guess."

"Fucking huge!" Brie shouted and Casey sighed. "Nicole, look at the tub."

"Shit." Nikki laughed and Casey pushed passed them to get her toiletries. "You lived the high life."

"Yeah, I did. I didn't like it at first, but I got used to it."

"I want to get with a guy with money like this." Nicole mumbled, taking a good look around the house as she wandered down the stairs with Casey's box of clothes. "For love, not luxury, of course.

"Sure, Nicole." Brie teased and Nikki laughed.

* * *

She used to hate being on RAW while Adam was on SmackDown, but now it was a blessing. Sure he was at the arenas on Mondays to hang out with Jay, who was part of her brand, but she had become really good at ducking and dodging the two blondes by utilizing her sisters and friends. She'd see Adam and hide from him but she knew that he saw her before she ducked out on him, and she knew that Kane was probably getting sick of her jumping on his back as her getaway, but it was working for her. Sometimes Jay would catch her and beg her to talk to Adam because he didn't like where Adam's head was at, but she'd refuse and squirm away from the older man. She'd even started talking to the Legacy guys when she was with Ted, figuring that f she was surrounded by guys then Jay wouldn't try to get up in her business. Randy was a creep but Cody was a sweetheart, which made up for Randy being a creep...kinda. One of these days she was going to give him the date she wanted, but only when it seemed like Adam was a lost cause. Slowly but surely, she was losing faith in him telling her that Vickie wouldn't be forever. It had been six months and he had lost the title, she wasn't sure what more he wanted from Vickie.

* * *

Her new apartment was way too spacious in her opinion. But she'd learn to live with it. Well, in it. She spent her day off unpacking and staring at the wall. There was plenty to do in Tampa, she just had to figure out how to do it all on her own again.

Cooking was something she started to hate because Adam usually did all the cooking unless he wasn't feeling like it. Sleeping was difficult because she wasn't used to not having the extra body heat in bed and she got cold easily. She'd resorted to only eating takeout while she was at home and sleeping on the couch with a couple blankets. She didn't like being single anymore. But her main problem was that she didn't want just anyone.

She wanted Adam.

But she wasn't going to do anything with him until Vickie was out of the picture. Until then, she'd have to distract herself.

* * *

Casey was walking around backstage with Ted when she spotted Jay on his own, Which was weird because he was almost always with Adam. He looked way too interested in seeing her, which concerned both her and Ted, who stopped her from walking any further.

"What do you think he wants?"

"I dunno. But I'm sure he'll tell me." Casey suggested with a shrug, and Ted nodded.

"You know that you don't have to talk to him if you don't want to."

"I think I do. You saw what happened last week. Adam and Vickie might be getting a divorce soon, and I just want him back, Ted."

"I know. I'll see you later."

"Definitely." Ted went on his way and Casey walked up to Jay, not at all sure that she wanted to hear what he had to say.

"He's going to do it." The older man stated and Casey tilted her head slightly.

"Do what?"

"He's going to tell Vickie that he wants a divorce tonight." She had to pretend to be uninterested. Looking too excited would give Jay good news to tell Adam, and she didn't want Adam thinking that he was going to get what he wanted so easily.


	33. Talk

"So...?" Jay trailed off, looking at the small brunette, who only shrugged.

"I'm not just going to take him back. I'll talk to him about taking him back, but I'm not going to jump his bones right now."

"That makes sense. Are you going to give him a second chance?"

"With me, yes. But things will be different this time."

"How so?" She didn't understand why Jay was so interested. Sure, Adam was his best friend but her opinion on a relationship with Adam was none of his business. But, she knew it was best to comply and answer his questions since he knew Adam best.

"I can't be a sub. I don't want to be his sub. I want to be with him, just not-"

"I understand." Adam cut in, standing beside Casey. "Can we talk?"

"I suppose we can. I don't have a match tonight."

"I don't have to go out for another half hour. Let's go talk." She nodded and let him take her hand in his as he led her away. He opened the door to an office and pulled her in, shutting the door behind him. "I don't think anybody uses this."

"Alright." She mumbled, sitting on the desk while he opted for one of the many steel chairs in the room. "Talk."

"I'm demanding a divorce tonight." He started and she nodded.

"I heard. But that isn't going to just fix things between us, Adam. Giving you up was by far the most difficult thing I've ever had to do. I don't want to get involved with you, if you're going to seize another 'great opportunity' and make me play second banana to another woman ten years older than me."

"I can understand that." He stated as he stood and moved to that he was standing in front of her, cupping her face in his hands. "All those months ago I told you that I loved you and I meant it. All I've been able to think about is you, Casey. I need you, baby."

"Adam-"

"I know that me divorcing Vickie doesn't mean that you're going to jump back into a relationship with me, and I don't want it to be like that. I want to work for you. I need to prove to you that I deserve a second chance with you." He stated, resting his forehead against hers and looking down into her brown eyes. "Let me do that."

"Adam, I can let that happen. But you've got to promise me, here and now, that you won't hurt me like that again."

"I swear on my life that I won't ever hurt your like that again." He felt her hands slide up his arms to wrap around her neck and she leaned up to kiss him softly. She needed to feel the sincerity in his kiss to feel that assurance that he was hers, and the way his left hand moved to cup the nape of her neck while his right thumb stroked her cheek told her everything. He was hers.

* * *

Casey watched with a smirk while Vickie had her meltdown on national television. Her sisters watched her with knowing smiles, knowing that Casey had spoken to him beforehand, and the way her lips were slightly swollen told them exactly how much talking was actually done.

"So, you and Adam?" Nikki asked and Casey looked at her.

"We've patched things up and have come to an understanding over how things would go if I took him back and he told me that he wants to earn me."

"Cute." Brie cooed and Casey grinned.

"It's what I am for."


	34. Bedtime

Casey was getting ready for bed in her hotel room when a knock sounded on the door. She figured it was just Alicia, who was out partying and had a tendency to "forget" her key just in case she hopped into somebody else's bed. So, she took her time to teach her fellow diva a lesson and made sure that her teeth sparkled before going to answer the door in her pajamas, one of Adam's merch shirts that he had given to her before the breakup and a pair of boy shorts. Of course, she soon regretted wearing such revealing clothing to bed upon seeing Adam at her door.

"Can I help you?" She asked quietly, trying to hold his eye contact. If he was looking into her eyes he wouldn't be checking her out.

"Did I wake you?"

"Nope. Why are you here?"

"Vickie kicked me out of our room. I know its a bit presumptuous of me, but the hotel is all booked up and I'd rather snuggle with you than Jay." He explained with a sheepish smile that she secretly adored.

"I have a roommate."

"I don't want sex. I haven't earned that. To be honest, I haven't earned this. But I'd be grateful if you took me in."

"Get in here." She stated with a smile, stepping back to let him bring his suitcase inside. He kissed her forehead with a small smile once he was inside and took a few seconds to relish in the moment. He was slowly but surely getting his Casey back and he couldn't be happier.

"Thank you, Princess."

"Get ready for bed. Hopefully Alicia doesn't forget her key tonight."

"I would hope not. Once you're in my arms I don't want to let you go." He stated as he started to strip down to his boxers and she took a moment to appreciate the view. His skin was still as perfect as ever. "I like your pajamas. You look sexy in my stuff and your legs are flawless."

"Thank you." The blush was instant and she hated how he had that effect on her. Deep down she knew that he would always have that effect on her and she would never be able to get enough of him complimenting her because in her opinion he was flawless when it came to his looks.

He went into the bathroom and she got into her bed, laying on her side so she faced the door to the hotel room. She listened to him shuffling about in the bathroom with a small smile because he hummed his entrance theme while he brushed his teeth and it was the cutest thing to her and would never get old. She heard the bathroom door shut and he turned off the lights before getting into bed behind her and pulling her back to his bare chest. She felt him press his face into her neck and smiled when he pressed a kiss to her skin.

"Goodnight, Casey."

"Goodnight, Adam."

* * *

Adam woke up to a wild banging on the door and reached for his phone. Upon realizing that it was three in the morning, he let out a groan and cursed whoever was at the door because he was getting the best sleep he'd had since he lost Casey and they interrupted that.

"Fucking Alicia left her fucking key." Casey grumbled as she sat up and tiredly trudged to the door. She opened it and wordlessly made her was back to the bed. Adam welcomed her with open arms and this time she snuggled into his chest and he laid on his back so she could use his chest as a pillow. She was asleep within minutes and he was close behind, falling asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

**I really only felt the writing push because a certain somebody(ArtisticLullaby) has been blowing up my inbox and begging. Again, it's the lack of reviews that's really making it hard for me because without that audience response I just feel like I'm wasting my time. **


	35. Air Travel

"You slept with Adam last night?" Nikki asked from where she sat beside Casey in the airport terminal.

"Quite literally. We slept. Nothing more than that. I know what I'm doing, Nicole."

"I never said that you didn't. This is good for you. You've needed him, and now you have him back. Speaking of him, you've caught his eye." Nikki stated, gesturing to where Adam was sitting on the other side of the terminal talking to Jay, but was watching her. "That's so cute. You should go over there."

"Or I should just stay here, then board the plane, and shut myself up in my apartment until Monday."

"That's not healthy, Casey. You need to go out and do things. You have Adam back now, invite him over and cuddle until Monday. But I will not allow you to be alone until then."

"Nicole, I'll be fine. Where's Brie?"

"With Daniel. Where else?" Nikki rolled her eyes, but waved to Dolph flirtatiously. "I think we have something."

"Sure. Just use protection." Casey teased and Nikki playfully punched her arm as their flight to Tampa was announced.

"Just for that you can put my shit in the overhead, since I have the window seat anyways."

"Whatever, bitch."

* * *

Casey was cursing her luck. Of course the overhead was almost inaccessible to her because of her height and how sore her body was due to her early morning workout. Getting her own carry on up there was murder, but Nikki's was twice as heavy.

"Let me get that." Adam offered, lifting the bag into the compartment and then placing his own in there before closing the compartment and smiling down at her.

"Thank you." Casey mumbled before sitting in the middle seat and Adam took the seat beside her. "Thought you'd be in first class."

"Nah, Jay and I prefer sitting as close to each other as possible. You should know this, Princess."

"Hi Casey." Jay greeted with a wave from his seat across the isle and Casey waved back with a smile.

"Hi."

"Hi Nikki."

"Hi Adam." Nikki greeted with a knowing smile and Casey shook her head and snuggled into Adam.

"I hope you don't mind." She murmured and he shook his head with a smile.

"Not at all. I've always hated the pre-flight instructions."

"Me too. They should just hand out headsets or something for the people who don't know the drill."

"You should put that in their suggestion box, along with seats made for couples. The armrest in the middle makes things difficult."

"Very difficult." Casey agreed, adjusting her body a bit.

"Guys, stop being cute, I'm trying to sleep." Nikki scolded and they looked over at her, only to receive the one finger salute from the older Bella.

* * *

"Casey wake up, we're landing." Adam mumbled, lightly squeezing her side in an attempt to wake her.

"I really don't want to."

"Maybe you could come over and sleep some more?" Adam suggested and Casey bit her lip. "A bit too fast, huh?"

"It's not that. I'm just not sure. I have my own fancy bed that's quite comfortable. Maybe you could come over to my place for dinner tonight?"

"Dinner? You're cooking?"

"I can cook, you just never gave me the opportunity." She teased as she shook Nikki awake.

"Touché. When do you want me over?"

"Eightish. I'll text you my address."

"I'll see you then."

* * *

"You're going to cook for him?" Nikki asked with a laugh from where the sisters sat in the backseat of the taxi and Casey laughed. "You? Cook? Oh lord."

"Why is that so hard for you people to grasp? I can cook!"

"You hate everything about cooking. The process completely bores you, Casey." Nikki reasoned and Casey rolled her eyes. "Measuring and keeping track of time are two things that you hate, too. Your best bet would be to order out and tell him that you cooked it."

"I'm going to cook the best dinner ever and you'll see."

"If anything, it should be him cooking you dinner."

"He always made dinner, and I think we're starting fresh, anyways. Stop making me regret offering to make dinner." Casey argued as the cab pulled to a stop in front of her apartment complex and the two sisters stepped out and grabbed their bags, Nikki paying for their fare before hugging her sister and getting in her car while Casey headed up to her apartment. It was two o'clock now, she had six hours to come up with an impressively simple to cook dinner for Adam and make herself look like she wasn't a zombie.

"And I have to clean my apartment. Fuck me."


End file.
